Two Lover's Heart
by TimeArtist
Summary: Kagome has just pledged Inuyasha her life. What! Why? Read the story and find out. Rating for later chapters
1. Yours

Kagome was creating a small energy ball in her hand. They were in Keade's village for a rest. They faced Naraku two days earlier and they defiantly needed the rest. Naraku got away, but not before Kagome used her powers to launch herself at Naraku and get half of the jewel shard from his chest. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would be happy, but he just yelled at her for putting herself in danger like that. Of course the gash in her arm didn't help matters. But she knew that she would do it all over again. Now they had most of the jewel shards and doubted that Naraku would be able to make anymore incarnations. That was good since they destroyed all of them except for Kanna and Kagura.

"Wench, what are you doing out here by yourself? That's how you got injured in the first place."

"Inuyasha, I remember putting up a force field before he could do any damage."

"Then what do you call that bandage on your arm?"

"A good idea that worked." Kagome was smiling up at Inuyasha while she made the ball of energy disappear. Inuyasha just stare at her in disbelief.

"You're smiling at getting hurt. Kagome, what you did back there was recluse, irresponsible, dangerous, and so, soo…"

"You." Kagome stood up so she could look into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, you would of done the same thing if you had the chance. Anyways, now you now how I feel when you do the same thing." Inuyasha just looked at Kagome with her 'you-know-I'm-right' smile. Inuyasha blew out a breath and started walking back to the village. Kagome followed after him like he knew she would.

"Just make sure that you don't do anything like that again. You can't heal as fast as I can, and I worry about you." Inuyasha said that in a whisper hoping. Kagome barely heard it, but her smile defiantly brightened.

"Inuyasha, you always worry about me, just like I'll always worry about you." Inuyasha blushed at this and hoped that Kagome didn't notice. Unfortunately for him, she did. "Inuyasha, are you blushing?"

"No, wench, why would I be blushing?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha, that's why I'm asking you. And you are blushing." Kagome ran in front of him to get him to stop walking. Once Kagome trusted her voice enough and Inuyasha managed to get his blushing under control, Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, what where you embarrassed about and don't say nothing." Inuyasha felt that if he didn't tell her the trueth, he would be digging himself out of a very deep, Inuyasha shaped hole.

"I just don't get why you worry about me so much, that's all. I'm not the one who always finds trouble, or attacked, or kidnapped. Anyways, I can heal in a couple of hours." Any other female would have taken that as an insult, but Kagome knew what he was really meant. So Kagome just smiled one of her knowing smiles and slipped one of arms into his. This time, it seemed Inuyasha managed to keep his blushing under control while they walked towards the forest.

"I know all of that Inuyasha, and you do know I haven't been taken for six months now?"

"That's only because your powers increased enough for you to wait until I save you." Kagome decided to leave out the part that she purified most of her opponents before he got there. Kagome didn't feel like fighting with him today.

"Anyways, no matter how strong you get, and how fast you can run, and all the other stuff that you mentioned, I'll always worry about you. I've seen you take wounds that would of killed most demons, and mostly for me. Inuyasha, I care for you very much. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore because you were protecting me. The only way I know I can do that is by getting all of the jewel shards from Naraku and purifying them, and the only way I can do that is by getting stronger, which I have." They had stopped waling and Kagome seemed to be on the verge of tears. Inuyasha's heart was beating a mile a minute at what Kagome was saying. "Inuyasha, I will do anything to make sure you will defeat Naraku, even put myself in harms way like I did before." Inuyasha's gaze shifted to her left arm and felt the bandage. "Inuyasha, just think of me as a way to defeat Naraku. I don't car if you just think of me as a shard detector, just know that I'll always be by your side until the shard is complete and you don't need me anymore. My life is in your hands." Inuyasha was moved by her words. Kagome just gave him her life, and it felt like the life was squeezed out of his heart. He hadn't noticed that he was still holding onto her arm until she pulled away. "I'm going back to the village. Keade wanted my help with some herbs." Kagome walked back to the village leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

_ She didn't just pledge her life to me. She couldn't have meant it._

_** Baka, of course she meant it. The only time she doesn't mean anything is when she's angry at you.**_

_ But why?_

_** Maybe it's because she's in love with you and wants to prove her worth to you.**_

_ She couldn't feel the same way towards me as I feel towards her._

_** Well, that speech of hers says something completely different or she wouldn't give you her life. Or course it could mean that she just wanted to help you out, though she could of just said that and not pledge herself to you. Face it, she might actually love you. So what are you going to do about it?**_

_ I'll talk to her after she's done with Keade. It couldn't take her that long to help out the old hag._

_** Whatever.**_

Inuyasha leaped off toward the village still thinking of what Kagome said and what he would say to her. He also wondered about the Shikon Jewel, and the new wish he'd make if Kagome ever decided to leave.


	2. Planning

"Sango, I think you take too much pleasure hitting Miroku when he touches you."

"I do not, Kagome." Kagome and Sango where heading toward the hot springs to talk and bath before dinner.

"On, no, then why are you smiling? Could it be for another reason?" Sango blushed a deep red.

"Now what are you implying Kagome?"

"By the blush on your face, you know what I'm implying." Kagome started to giggle while Sango's cheeks got redder. Soon, Sango was joined in.

"Kagome, I swear you sometimes like making me blush." Sango said, still slightly giggling.

"So?" And the two broke out into another giggling fit.

"What are you two going giggling like that?" Both Sango and Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. They both looked up to find Inuyasha sitting in the tree above them.

"Inuyasha, don't scare us like that."

"Don't blame me wench if you two are jumpy." Inuyasha jumped down in front of them. "So where are you two going?"

"Sango and I are going to the hot springs before dinner. Shippo is with Lady Keade and Miroku will be out for a little bit." Inuyasha sent a glance towards Sango.

"What, that hentai deserved it. He needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself."

"Whatever. Kagome, can we talk after dinner?" Kagome was a little surprised by his question but saw nothing to it. He probably wanted to talk about what happened earlier.

"Sure, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head and headed back to the village to check on Miroku. Knowing him, he probably has brain damage by now. When he was out of ear shot, Sango spoke up.

"That was weird."

"What?" Kagome turned and started walking toward the hot springs again with Sango following right behind her.

"Inuyasha. He rarely asks you for a private conversation, and he looked really serous about it." They reached the hot springs and started to get undress and lowered themselves into the water.

"Well, it might be what I said to him earlier."

"What?" Kagome took a second before she decided to tell Sango what happened. When Kagome was done, Sango just stared at her with an open mouth.

"Sango, will you stop looking like a scared deer and talk to me."

"Sorry Kagome, but you just told me that you basically gave Inuyasha your life. What were you thinking?" Kagome looked at her wounded arm for a second.

"Because I love him Sango, because I trust Inuyasha with my life. Even when we started our journey and couldn't stand each other, I senced that I could trust him. I want to stay here with him as long as I can, because I can't stand the thought of being without him. And I'll stay with him until he doesn't need my company anymore." Kagome looked at Sango then. "I see you all as my family. Even if Inuyasha doesn't want me by his side anymore, I still couldn't leave this time. I haven't been so sure I belong anywhere else in my whole life."

"Kagome, thank you." Kagome looked a little a puzzeled by this. "Thank you for sharing your deepest thought with me and I'm honored that you think of me as part as your family. Are you sure that you will be able to leave your family in your own time though?"

"Yes, Sango, I'm sure. I've already talked to them about this and they're ok with this. I mean, as ok as they could be. They just want me to be happy." Sango gave Kagome a reassuring smile and Kagome gave one back. They both then quickly finished their bath and headed back to Keade's village in comfortable silence. Unknown to them, somebody was lessoning to the two women. A little fox kit who was planning on getting Inuyasha and Kagome together. The little fox kit came out of his hiding place and went ahead to the village. By the time Kagome and Sango were at the village, everything will be all set.


	3. Trapped Feelings

Dinner was unusually quiet tonight. Everyone was taking looks at Kagome and Inuyasha out of the corner of their eyes. Shippo told everybody his plan on how to get the two together and they all agreed to help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. Everyone was looking at him and Kagome with a knowing, little smirks on their faces. He could tell that Kagome noticed, but it seemed that she wasn't going to do anything about it. She also seemed nervous, he was too since he was sensing a trap. After a while, Inuyasha couldn't take this.

"What are you guys looking at? There isn't anything to look at."

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I thing you're imagining things." Miroku said in an all too innocent voice.

"Yeah right, and you're not a pervert. I know you're up to something involving me and Kagome and I want you to nock whatever you have planned off."

"I'm insulted that you would even think that, Inuyasha. I will not sit here and be insulted like this." Miroku said in a mock hurt voice. "I'm leaving." Miroku was smirking while he left.

"I'm leaving too." Shippo said in a too happy voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him while finishing the rest of her dinner. Sango, Keade, and Kirarra walked out after Shippo barely containing their laughter.

"Inuyasha, you know you probable played into their trap."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't have listened to me and you know it. Plus, I wanted to finish the rest of my dinner." Kagome put down the bowl she was looking and turned her full attention to Inuyasha. "Didn't you want to talk to me after dinner. I mean, the others have left to go and plan whatever they're trying to plan, so we better talk now." Inuyasha took a breath and decided to just take a seat next to Kagome and talk.

"I wanted to talk about what you said earlier today."

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Inuyasha, of course I meant it. My life is yours until the jewel is completed again and you have no need for me anymore."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I? You've protected me for so long and have become one of my closest friends. I trust you with my life, why shouldn't I give it to you until you don't need me." Kagome was smiling at Inuyasha. Kagome might of left out the part of loving him, but he didn't need to know that. He might of moved on from Kikyo, but that didn't mean that he wanted a relationship with her.

"You didn't answer my question. Those are all reasons why you should give me your life, but it's not why you gave me your life." Kagome smiled a little.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you." Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his rare smiles, one that only she saw. Inuyasha came close to Kagome's face until their foreheads rested against each other. "Now, answer my question. Why?" Kagome was stunned at Inuyasha's bluntness and closeness. He rarely did this, and it made Kagome's heart skip a beat. And the was Inuyasha was looking at her, she knew that there was no way of dogging the question, so she did the only thing she could. Tell Inuyasha her true feelings about him.

"I love you." Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha embarrassed that she reviled her feelings to him. Kagome felt a hand on her wrist and before she knew it, she was pulled into Inuyasha's embrace. "Inuyasha?" If possible, Kagome's blush became redder.

"Kagome, I love you too, but I don't want you to pledge your life to me. I don't deserve your life, not like you deserve my life. You saved me from a life of darkness and loneliness. You've warmed my heart and healed it when I thought that it was broken and cold. I don't deserve the warmed that you give to me, but I will never let it or you go without a fight. You'll have to 'sit' me to hell if you ever want to leave me." Kagome smiled at what he said and was on the verge of tears.

"Don't I all ready do that when I want to visit my family and take some of my test." Inuyasha got out a choked laugh, like he was about to cry. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the feel of each other and of the words just said.

"Kagome."

"Mmm…" Inuyasha moved a little and saw that Kagome was sleeping. Inuyasha just smiled at this and kissed the crown of her head. He was surprised when Kagome cuddled closer to him. Inuyasha would of liked to stay like this, but he had a feeling that he should check up on the others and see what they were up to. Inuyasha lowered Kagome onto the floor and got her sleeping bag. He settled Kagome into her sleeping bag and watched her for a little while. He finally got up and headed towards the door. He was about to head out when he felt a force field push him back.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet while Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's noise.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? What happened?"

"A force field. No wonder they all left us here, they planned to lock us in here." Kagome got up from her sleeping bag and stood by Inuyasha who was in front of the door again.

"It must be powerful to push you across the room like that."

"Yeah, but the monk nor the old hag has that amount of power combined to do something like this." Inuyasha put his hand where he knew the field was and it got pushed back instantly.

"But maybe Shippo and Miroku are able to." When Inuyasha gave her a questioning. "I've been training with Shippo to combine his fox fire and my miko powers to make a strong force field so the village could be safe when we leave, but we could only make it last for a limited amount of time without one of us being there. I'm guessing that Shippo took the training that we were doing and did it with Miroku."

"So how do we get out?"

"Let me try." Kagome raised her hand and summoned her powers. When she went towards the force field, it started to activate. Kagome had to poor more of her power into her hand and push the force field back. It was starting to hurt her though. Excess electricity started to shoot off and Inuyasha had to dodge a couple of times to keep from getting hit.

"Kagome, stop, you're hurting yourself!" Kagome could hear the worry in his voice and decided to stop.

"I wasn't getting through anyway." Kagome had to flex her hand a couple of times. There were a couple of nicks that healed on it own.

"Is your hand ok?"

"Yeah. It seems like Shippo did a pretty good job. The force field seems strong, I'll have to wait until it starts to weaken to remove the it safely."

"It looks like we're stuck in here until they let us out." Inuyasha let out a little growl.

"What, being stuck in here is that bad?" Inuyasha was about to apologize until he saw the laughter in her eyes. Then he brought his face an inch away from hers.

"That was not funny." His face left hers and looked back towards the door. "But I wonder why they locked us in here?"

"I think I'm about to find out." Inuyasha was about to ask what she meant until he noticed her eyes glowing. She was going to overtake one of their minds and find out what happened. Good.


	4. Feelings Grow

"Miroku, do you think that we should of locked Inuyasha and Kagome together? I mean, they could be trying to get out and hurt themselves." Just then they noticed Keade's hut glowing, but it quickly dimmed again. The seal was still working. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder/

"I guess Kagome couldn't break through." Shippo was surprised at this because Kagome also taught him how to break through barriers like that, and Kagome could easily break through with a couple of cut on her hand that she could heal. Sango's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Or Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to harm herself any further to free themselves. I mean, Kagome just recovered from the injury Naraku gave her."

"I believe you're right Sango." Sango's back stiffened before Miroku had a red handprint on his face.

"Hentie!!" Shippo managed to hopo off of Miroku before he hit the ground.

"Well worth the pain." He said while rubbing his face and watching Sango storm off toward her house.

"Idiot." Shippo shortly followed after Sango. He was going to stay with Sango and Miroku at their house. Inuyasha and Miroku had both built houses for the girls with separate rooms for them. Keade was also going to stay with them since her hut was currently occupied with the two love birds. Miroku soon got up and tried to catch up with Sango.

"Sango, you know that I can't control myself around you." Sango was about to beat him into the ground when she noticed Shippo's eyes glowing.

"Shippo, are you ok?"

"He's fine, know I want to know what is going on, **_now._**" They were all stunned as they heard Kagome's voice coming from Shippo's body. "Well?" Miroku was the first to snap out of it.

"Lady Kagome, how nice to hear your voice again. I take it you and Inuyasha are having fun."

"Monk, if you want to live long enough to wed Sango, start explaining." Shippo's eyes narrowed like he was about to attack, and with Kagome in control, they didn't doubt it.

"Ok, ok, relax Kagome. I'll explain." Kagome shifted her attention to Sango. "Shippo overheard you and me talking at the hot springs and told Miroku. So when we got back, the two already had a planned formed with the help of Keade."

"And how did you end up in this little plot of theirs, Sango?"

"Well, they told me about it when you and Inuyasha were distracted and I agreed to join in."

"I can expect this from Shippo and Miroku, but you and Keade." Kagome let out a little sigh before turning her attention back to the group. "Will you be able to take the spell off or what?" Miroku spoke up this time.

"Unfortunately, Sango and myself don't know how to remove it. The spell will wear off by mid-day tomorrow."

"What?!" Kagome activated Shippo's fox-fire and was about to use it.

"Now, Lady Kagome, calm down. You can't be that mad about being with Inuyasha for a while?" Miroku's famous, perverted grin was on his face. Shippo's flame went away.

"Wipe away that smirk off your face, monk. Be lucky you're somewhat right." Miroku relaxed a little thinking he was off the hook. Kagome's sharp voice made him tensed up again. "But if you ever think of doing anything this stupid ever again, I'll make your lives painful." Kagome's voice made a shiver go down everyone's spine.

"Yes, Kagome, we understand." Sango and Kirarra nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good." Kagome smiled before she left Shippo's body. Shippo wavered a little before regaining his balance.

"Well, that was scary."

"Shippo were you able to hear everything?"

"Yeah, I may not have been in control, but I was able to hear everything." Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Let's not do that again, ok." Everybody nodded their heads and headed back to Sango's and Miroku's house.

"I think Kagome gave up a little too easily."

"Pervert!!" Miroku was knocked out on the road while everybody else walked ahead of him.

"Idiot." Kirarra meowed in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome's eyes stopped glowing and she blinked a couple of times before she came into focus.

"Well, what's up?"

"It seems like Shippo and Miroku where the ring leaders of this little operation. They wanted us to have some… quality time together." Kagome smile at Inuyasha while he blushed. "The force field though won't be down until mid-day tomorrow."

"What?!"

"I know, I know. They made it to strong for them to even remove, so it has to wear off naturally."

"But what if someone attacks or needs our help…"

"don't worry, Inuyasha, I already threatened them for you." Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled again while placing a hand on her cheek.

"I think I'm starting rubbing off on you, wench."

"Unfortunately, but I think I'm rubbing off on you two." Kagome stepped slightly closer and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "You're smiling more often now, and you sometimes blush."

"I do not blush." Inuyasha put his pouting face on but he couldn't hide the little smirk on his face.

"Fine, you don't blush, but you do smile more."

"Are you trying to make me sound like a sissy smiling all the time?"

"No, you look very handsome when you smile, I like it." Inuyasha blushed, but Kagome decided to leave it alone. "And I want to be the only female to make smile like you do. It makes me feel good to know I'm able to do that to you." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek while placing her free hand over Inuyasha's hand.

"You'll be the only one, Kagome, I promise." Kagome smiled and leaned her head into his hand.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"And I love you, Kagome." After a while, Kagome let out a little yawn. "Tired wench?"

"No." Inuyasha gave her a knowing smile. "Maybe…yes." Kagome let a little laugh escaped her and Inuyasha's heart lightened. Inuyasha pushed her back until she was at the foot of her sleeping bag and they reluctantly separated from each other. Kagome got settled in her sleeping bag while Inuyasha was leaning against the wall closest to Kagome so he could watch over her.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled a rare smile at Kagome and she returned it with one of her own. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Will you stay with me once Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete."

"Of course, Inuyasha, I'll stay with you as long as possible." Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome. She was slightly surprised but soon got into it and moaned. Inuyasha meant for it only for an innocent kiss, but once Kagome moaned, he had to have more. He nipped at her bottom lip for entrance, which he quickly got. He darted his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her sweat mouth. Inuyasha growled in his throat while Kagome let out another moan. Inuyasha had to reluctantly break away before he lost control of himself. He knew that Kagome wasn't ready for that yet. He was panting while he put his back against the wall and looked at Kagome. He touched his lips while Kagome had a semi-dazed look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Damn." Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome while she was smiling and put her hands up to her lips.

"Yeah."

"Kagome, will you promise me you won't wonder off again, or do anything recluses again." Kagome had to smile more at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry, wench."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baka. And I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Yet trouble always finds you."

"And you always find me to scare away the trouble." They both smiled at each other before going to sleep.


	5. Time Out

Inuyasha was the first to awake. He looked down at Kagome and smiled to himself. She always looked so peaceful when she slept, without a care in the world. Inuyasha wished he was able to rest like that. Sure he was able to sleep better since he met Kagome, but never had a sound sleep like he notice Kagome having. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kagome awaking. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled a bright smile at him.

"Morning, Inuyasha. How long have you been awake?"

"Since sunrise." Kagome sat up and stretched, Inuyasha watching her every move. Kagome caught Inuyasha staring and blushed. Inuyasha smirked at her and moved closer so his face was an inch to hers. "It looks like I'm not the only one who blushes." Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine at Inuyasha's closeness. Kagome's blush got even redder when she felt Inuyasha nuzzle her neck. "You smell so nice Kagome. Have I ever told you that?" Kagome closed her eyes and moved her head so Inuyasha could have more room.

"Once, when you were human and injured. You said I had a nice scent. Mmm…" Inuyasha was nipping at her neck now. It defiantly felt good to Kagome and was wishing that he never stopped. "Inuyasha…"

"Shhh. Just enjoy yourself Kagome, I know you are." Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha and he smirked at her willingness. Inuyasha continued his nipping and started to go lower to her collarbone. Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven. Kagome was becoming aroused and he loved the smell and the taste of her. Inuyasha knew he should stop, but he liked what he was doing to Kagome. Maybe he'll thank the others when they got out.

Kagome was in heave. She loved the feeling of Inuyasha nipping and licking her. This was the first time he ever touched her like this, ever showed her how much he cared. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last. Kagome arched into Inuyasha while he lowered himself to her neck to the valley of her breast. Maybe when they got out, she would thank the others.

Inuyasha found his way back up and to her lips while he pushed her back down. He laid on top of Kagome without breaking the kiss and started to put his hands under her shirt. Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha's hands squeeze her breast and arched into his hands. Inuyasha let out a pleased growl at her response. Inuyasha was about to take off Kagome's shirt when she suddenly stiffened. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her with a questioning and slightly worried look.

"Inuyasha, I feel jewel shards coming this way."

"Damn." Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stood up. He immediately noticed the uncomfortable feeling in between his legs. He noticed that Kagome got up to behind him and was wondering how they were going to get out when the spell was no where near being down.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you move." Kagome was creating an energy ball and Inuyasha got out of her way. The mat and some of the wall blew off as the force field went down. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out to see the group running towards them.

"What happened?" Miroku was worried that Kagome and Inuyasha had a big fight and blasted their way out so they wouldn't be next to each other.

"I sense jewel shards coming at us fast. It's coming from the north." Everyone ran in the direction Kagome told them to. They stopped a distance away from the village so the villagers would be safe. Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome if she was sure when he caught the sent of something. Kagome seemed to realize it to and let out a groan. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome only had to say one word.

"Koga. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks while they came beside her.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"She's sure, monk." Inuyasha said in a growl. "Flea bitten wolf." A worlwind appeared in front of them and stopped to appear Koga himself.

"Who are you calling a 'flea bitten wolf', mutt?"

"You, who else? What are you doing here wolf?"

"I came here to get Kagome, what else? She is my woman.

"She is not your woman."

"Yes she is."

"Then why is there an intent to mark by Inuyasha on Kagome's neck?" Everybody's attention turned to Shippo while he moved Kagome's hair to show a red mark with fang indentations. Sango gasped, Koga's mouth fell open, and Miroku had the most lectures look on his face. Of course, Kagome was blushing a whole knew shade of red for her and Inuyasha had the biggest smirk. Shippo finally let her hair drop back in place, but not before saying something that got Kagome redder. "Inuyasha's sent is all over her and for some reason Kagome's sent is stronger."

"What?!" Koga yelled. Miroku was on the verge of laughing and Sango was blushing slightly.

"Not a word, monk." Inuyasha tried to say, but couldn't completely pull it off.

"What the hell were you going to do with my woman, mutt?"

"Koga, I'm not your woman."

"Yeah, she's mine."

"This is not going to turn out well." Kagome said under her breath. Sango leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"Kagome, did you and Inuyasha…?" Sango didn't have to finish her sentence. The blush on her face gave it away.

"Almost." Shippo was watching Koga and Inuyasha to pay attention to Sango and Kagome's conversation. He already did his part to show Koga Kagome's intent to mate mark, so he didn't need to pay attention to them. Unfortunately, Miroku was able to divide his attention between the two groups.

"Ladies, although I would love to hear all about this," Kagome and Sango sent him deadly glares. "but Inuyasha and Koga are about to fight over Kagome." Both women looked over to find that it was true. Both guys were in fighting stances and were about to lung at each other. Before either guys got to each other, they were stopped in mid-air by a force field.

"What the hell!" Koga yelled looking around confused.

"Kagome, let me out so I can beat this mangy wolf."

"Yeah right dog breath."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Both men stopped and looked at her. Kagome was rubbing her temple and taking some deep breaths before looking at the two. "You two are giving me a headache. So until you boys can act civil toward one another, you're going to stay there."

"Kagome, you're kidding, right?"

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not. I'm not saying that you two have to be the best of friends, but you two will learn to act civil in front of me or you will be up there for a long time." Kagome smile at the two before turning around to walk toward her house. Sango and Miroku followed Kagome back to the village, both of them trying not to laugh, while Shippo was failing miserably. Inuyasha and Koga were stunned while they watched the group leave.

"You know what, mutt-face?"

"What, mangy-wolf?"

"This is all your fault."

"You're kidding me? Everything was fine until you decided to show up."

"Yeah, you seducing my woman."

"She's not your woman dirt for brains or she would of gone with you a long time ago. You don't even know a thing about her.

"Yes I do."

"Then what's her favorite color? What is her most cherished item? Her favorite memory? What is her favorite non-jewel related activity? What's he favorite session." Koga was silent because he didn't know. "That's what I thought. By the way, it's blue, her baby blanket her mother made her, when her father took her fishing, and she likes spring the best because that's when everything starts growing and blooming again." Both sat in silence after that.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but i hope you like this new chapter.**


	6. Anger

"Kagome, child, what happened here?" Kagome looked at Keade's hut and remembered that she used a little too much force to get out.

"Sorry, Keade. I used to much of my power to get out."

"Yeah, Koga showed up and intervened in Kagome's and Inuyasha's alone time." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"And Miroku will be fixing it all by himself. Right, Miroku."

"Ahhh… sure Lady Kagome."

"Good, I'm going to lay down now, my head still hurts." Shippo hopped off of Kagome's shoulder while she headed to the house Inuyasha built for her birthday. It was on the outskirts of town and the biggest house there. Kagome never asked Inuyasha why he built it so big or lavished, she just liked that it came from him. When she got to the house, Kagome went straight to the herb cabinet to get something for her headache. Once she took it, Kagome went to her room to take a nap. It was about mid-day, but Kagome was whipped. One thought came across her mind though. _Being in Inuyasha's arms felt right, before Koga interrupted us. _Kagome smiled before drifting off to sleep and listening to the boys' conversation, or lack of now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was finishing the repairs on Kead's hut. Sango didn't even offer to stay with him. She just looked at him with a sad expression on her face and headed back to their hut. Keade went to help some of the villagers without a word to him. Shippo was the only one to say something before he left, but that didn't make Miroku feel any better.

"You do know you took it too far Miroku. Not everyone is a pervert like you, we respect some of Inuyasha's and Kagome's privacy." With that, Shippo went to make sure Kagome was ok and help her remove the bandage still on her arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku was livid and Kagura couldn't blame him. He lost half of the jewel shard, most of his power, and body for that matter, and the miko only got away with a cut arm that would be healed by now. Yep, Naraku was beyond angry, and Kagura loved every minute of it. She also knew that he wouldn't be able to fight for at least a month. The downside was that she, Kanna, and Kohalu were stuck in their new castle until Naraku felt better. Just then, she felt the pull of Naraku.

"What does he want now?" Kagura went to the cellar where Naraku's body was reforming. "Yes, Naraku."

"I want you and Kohaku to go to Inuyasha and his group." Kagura was surprised and it showed an her face. "Don't worry Kagura, you're not going to fight. You're going to kill Kohaku in front of them and bring me back his shard. Their victory will come at a price." Naraku started to laugh and Kagura felt sickened.

"Yes, Naraku."


	7. Understanding

Kagome awoke to find the sun going down and Shippo by her arm. She smiled down at him before stirring him awake. Shippo awoke slowly before perking up to find Kagome awake.

"Kagome, you're finally awake! I took the bandage off and removed the stitches for you so you wouldn't have to be bothered with them."

"Thank you, Shippo, you're a big help and it seems like you did a really good job." Shippo's face brightened at the compliment. "Are you hungry? I'm sure you haven't eaten that much with all of the excitement going on." Kagome's stomach growled and both laughed before getting up. "I better get started then. I better make something for Inuyasha and Koga as well." Kagome was now in the kitchen and getting the ingredients she needed. Shippo hopped onto a counter to watch Kagome cook. He was always fascinated by how graceful she looked cooking. Shippo was sure Inuyasha thought the same way because he would sometimes watch with him. Shippo had a feeling that those two would mate someday, and he was happy that he helped.

"Kagome, are you going to mate with Inuyasha?" Kagome slightly blushed but wasn't surprised Shippo asked. He knew more about these things, other than Inuyasha, and maybe Kirarra.

"Yes." Kagome looked at him with a smile. "Why do you ask, Shippo?"

"I was just wondering." Kagome gave him a knowing smile. "I was thinking that you two would make a good couple. That's all." Kagome stopped what she was doing and walked over to Shippo. She kissed him on top of his head.

"Thanks, Shippo. That means a lot to me coming from you. You're opinion matters a lot to me since this will affect you to."

"Why does my opinion matter if somebody is going to make you happy?"

"Because you're like a son to me and I wouldn't be with somebody you wouldn't like." Shippo was touched by her words and launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"Thank you… mom."

"You're welcome my son." Kagome just held Shippo for a little while before putting him back down. "Now I better get dinner finished, shouldn't I."

"Yeah, Inuyasha gets crankier than usual when he's hungry."

"You better not let Inuyasha hear you say that." Kagome said in a laughing voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I can't believe that wench stuck me in here next to this mangy wolf. And I'm starving._

_**That's not the only reason you're mad. That's the farthest you've gone with Kagome.**_

_Yeah, and it would of gone farther if Koga hadn't shown up._

_**Well, you better play nice with the wolf if you ever think of getting out by dinner.**_

_Fine, fine, but I'm not going to like this._

_**And you think I will.**_

Inuyasha sighed before turning his attention onto Koga. They hadn't talked since last time, and it was close to sunset now.

"Hey, Koga."

"What, mutt?" Inuyasha chose to let the insult slide.

"If you want to get out of here before dinner, I sagest we try to play nice."

"What, actually using that brain of yours."

"Look you flee bag of a wolf, do you actually think Kagome would leave us here without listening to our conversation. So unless we come to some sort of agreement, we're going to be stuck in her 'til tomorrow. And I doubt you like that isea as much as I do." When Koga didn't say anything, Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't get cocky, Inuyasha. You may have a point, but that doesn't mean we're going to get out of here any sooner. Kagome is not going to let us out because we agree on one thing."

"I never said that. We just have to come to some agreement so we don't end up like this again."

"Or you get another one of those 'sit' commands." Inuyasha growled at Koga. "Relax, mutt, I was just kidding."

"Don't call me mutt and it wouldn't be funny if you got those 'sit' commands every couple of days."

"Please, I wonder why she stayed with you so long."

"I wonder that too sometimes." The sadness in Inuyasha's voice took Koga by surprise. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. "What, surprised? Oh yeah, you grew up in a pack, I was cast aside when my mother died. I never had a pack take me in or call my own."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry about it. Kagome, Sango, Kirarra, even that perverted monk and annoying kit are my pack now. There's little chance that they would actually leave, even Kagome." The intensity of Inuyasha's voice gave Koga a new respect for Inuyasha. He might not be a pure-bread, but he held the heart of a demon, and human. "Whatever, let's just focus on getting out of here. The sun is already going down and I doubt this bubble will stay warm."

"Yeah, and I'm starving."

"Feh."

"It looks like you two are becoming friends, I'm surprised." Inuyasha and Koga both looked up to find Kagome standing in front of them with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought they would be sulking with each other."

"Watch it, runt."

"Inuyasha, be nice." And with that, Kagome snapped her fingers and the bubbles disappeared. "Now I know you two guys are hungry, so follow me."

"Mom went all out and made a lot of good food. It's amazing."

"It better be, I haven't had anything all day, and when did you start calling Kagome 'mom', runt?"

"Now" When they entered the house, everyone could smell the aroma of good food. Inuyasha and Koga were almost drawling when they saw the table. There was fish, stew, roast beef with carrots, mashed potatoes, cabbage, and a double chocolate cake.

"Alright boys, take a seat and dig in." They didn't need any help with that and where at the table before Kagome could blink.

"Hurry up, wench, we want to eat." Kagome just smiled, took her seat, and let the group in grace.

"Could one of you cut the roast while I serve the stew."

"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha picked up the cutting knife and fork and cut the roast. Soon everyone was helping serve a dish or two.

"Wow, Kagome, this is great!"

"Yeah, how did you do it?"

"I never had anything this good in my life."

"Thank you all. It's some of my family recipes and some of my own creations, so enjoy."

"We will." All the guys said at once. The dinner went on like this, with the exception of a few insults thrown between the guys, but Kagome was happy. She knew Koga and Inuyasha wouldn't try to kill each other every time they saw each other, hopefully.


	8. Broken Hearts

The group rose early that day, Koga leaving to be with his pack. Inuyasha was in a good mood, either because Koga wouldn't be courting Kagome again or because Kagome had his intent mark on her, or both. Either way, Kagome was happy because Inuyasha was happy. Shippo was equally happy to be able to call Kagome 'mom.' Sango and Miroku on the other hand weren't feeling the good moods.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Sango looked startled before noticing Kagome next to her.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because on this entire journey you've been quiet and avoiding Miroku's gaze." Sango gaze shifted to Miroku before moving again so he wouldn't notice.

"We had a fight last night."

"About what?"

" "

"Sango, tell me know or I'm going in your mind."

"I'd prefer that." Sango motioned to Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. Shippo had been even more attacked to Kagome and stuck to her like glue. She wasn't even minding feeling him around all the time.

"Ok." Kagome's eyes started to glow and so did Sango's.

_Ok, Sango, what's up with you?_

_**Miroku thought that if you and Inuyasha mated, you two would leave after we killed Naraku.**_

"What!?" Kagome broke the connection and just stared at Sango. Kagome didn't notice the boys staring at them. "You have to be joking."

"No, and I was saying that you and Inuyasha wouldn't think of it."

"We wouldn't think of what?"

"That we would leave Sango and Miroku when Naraku is gone."

"You're crazy." Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

"Tell Miroku." Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a questioning stare.

"You honestly can't say you haven't thought of leaving the village with Kagome and Shippo when you become a family."

"Yes, I can honestly say that I haven't." Miroku glanced at Kagome for confirmation.

"I'm with Inuyasha on this one." Inuyasha smirked at her. For once she was on his side and wasn't 'sitting' him for saying something. "What would make you think something like that?"

"Maybe your slayer has hit him to many times." Everybody looked up to see Sesshomaru descending with Ay-Un, Rin, and Jaken in tow. Inuyasha immediately went for the handle of his sword and jumped in front of Kagome. "Calm, brother, I haven't come to fight."

"Than why are you hear?" Inuyasha said in a growl, not trusting his half-brother.

"Naraku." This set Inuyasha back.

"What about Naraku?"

"That annoyance killed me! If Lord Sesshomaru hadn't been there to save me I would have been a goner!"

"Master Jaken is right." Rin said while hopping off of Ay-Un. "What's that?" Rin was pointing to the poke Shippo was eating.

"Poke, would you like some?"

"Yes please, Lady Kagome." Shippo went into Kagome's bag and got out another package of poke and hopped down to hand Rin the candy.

"Here you go, Rin."

"Thank you, Shippo." Rin said running back to sit on Ay-Un, with everyone watching the little transaction. Rin was the first to speak after finishing one of her poke. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we going to be traveling with your half-brother and his pack?"

"What, hell no!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Inuyasha hit the ground hard. "You guys are welcome to join us. We could use all the help we could get." Inuyasha was beginning to peel himself off the ground.

"We don't need his help!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Inuyasha went further into the ground with a string of muffled curses. "Let's get going shall we?' Everyone started to walk ahead with Inuyasha still on the ground. Shippo had hopped on Ay-Un to talk with Rin while Sesshomaru chose to walk with Kagome since she was leading the group until Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground.

"My half-brother has an intent to mark on you." Kagome's hand went to her neck where she could still fill Inuyasha's fang indentations.

"Yes, he has."

"Do you know what will happen when he marks you as his mate?"

"Will it matter? As long as I'm with Inuyasha, I don't care."

"You should know what you're getting yourself into miko. Once he has marked you will be bonded together. Unlike your human marriages, you won't be able to back out of the mating."

"And I'll probably outlive my friends since my life will be extended, plus other advantages thanks to him. He will also gain something from me and our souls will be bound together, not just our bodies." Kagome took a look at Sesshomaru for a second before looking ahead. He looked a little surprised that she knew. "Just because I said it doesn't matter, doesn't mean that Inuyasha hasn't told me about it." Seshomaru almost smiled. He had respect for the young miko for making the choice that she has. He had a feeling that she knew that there would be those against their relationship, but she choice to stand by Inuyasha. He also had some respect for Inuyasha, he allows her a way out for the girl if she changes her mind. He had a feeling it will only last until Naraku is dead, then he would want his answer.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing leaving me in the middle of the road like that? And what's…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome slightly raised her voice and glared , stopping Inuyasha's rampage, for a moment.

"Why are you glaring at me for wench?"

"Because you're acting like a child."

"How am I acting like a child wench?" By now, everyone had stopped to watch the arguing couple.

"One, you were acting like a jerk when Sesshomaru was offering his help."

"Have you forgotten all the times he has attacked us?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha's comment.

"Secondly, you always call me wench when my name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! How hard is it to remember your future mate's name?"

"You're the one who calls me baka all the time! What about that?"

"Thirdly, you always have to be the most stubborn person I've met. You can't say that you were wrong or even be open to the possibility that somebody that you don't like might want to help. Could you grow up for once?"

"If I have so many flaws, then why are you becoming my mate, because right now I'm not sure why I'm becoming yours?" Inuyasha regretted the words the minute it left his mouth. He could vaguely hear Shippo say he was dead, and he could agree with the runt. "Kagome, I didn't mean it, I just…"

"No, you said all you needed to say." Kagome turned around and started walking away.

"Kagome wait up! I'm an idiot, you know that." Inuyasha was hoping if he badmouths himself, she would agree and hopefully give him the chance to apologize or she would lecture him on not putting himself down. Inuyasha was greatly disappointed.

"No, Inuyasha, you are old enough to know what your saying." Kagome turned around and Inuyasha say all the pain and hurt that he caused. It felt like a knife was taken to his heart.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, please, don't break off our mating."

"It isn't my choice Inuyasha. You have to make sure that you actually want me and can trust my judgment on some things. I know that you don't like Sesshomaru or Koga that much, but that doesn't mean that we can't use their help when they offer it." Kagome finished with that and turned back around. Inuyasha felt like his heart was being ripped out of him as he watched Kagome walk a little ahead of him before he started walking too. Sesshomaru started walking by him as well, and they walked in silence with the rest of the group following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha is sooo dead for saying that to Kagome." Everybody nodded their head in agreement. Even Sesshomaru thought the miko would 'sit' him a couple of times for calling off the mating like that, but they were all surprised that she didn't. They all watch as Kagome put all the choice into what will happen with their relationship.

"Do you think Kagome meant it?"

"Sango, the question isn't is Kagome serous, the question is what will Inuyasha decide to do."

"You think he won't go through the mating and let Kagome go?"

"No, no, nothing that saver my dear, Sango. Inuyasha loves Kagome to let her go."

"Even though he says the most stupidest things I've ever heard." Everyone looked at a fuming Shippo. "What, you all know I'm telling the truth. Inuyasha doesn't think before he says anything and makes mom all mad and upset for how long. " Everyone sighed.

"Shippo's right. Somebody need to tell him to actually do something before he loses Kagome forever."

"There's an even bigger problem, Miroku. Kagome's powers are tide into her emotions. When she's upset like this, her powers will be greatly diminished." Miroku looked at Sango and then at the heartbroken couple in front of them. He knew Sango was right, and he also knew that Inuyasha would be off as well. Without Kagome near him or on his side, his fighting is always worst.

"We're really in trouble, aren't we?" Before anyone could answer, Sesshomaru walked up to speak with Inuyasha. Everyone was so surprised that they started discussing what Sesshomaru might say to Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? I can tell you want to say something, so say it."

"Do you love the girl, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting this to come out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Why do you care?"

"If this Sesshomaru is going to fight along side you, I need to know that you will fight at your best. This Sesshomaru has noticed that you fight at your best when you and the miko are in harmony. So I ask you again. Do you love the girl?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Then I suggest you take her advise and stop acting like a little child, and stop being afraid. She is not going to abandon you after the mating, and for some strange reason she is helplessly in love with you. Even I can see that with the brief moment I had to talk with her. So stop being scared a really tell her how you feel even if you have to pin her to a tree yourself." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before bounding of toward Kagome. Sesshomaru could of sworn he heard Inuyasha thank him, but he just brushed it off.

"It looks like you talked some since into Inuyasha."

"Yeah, and you didn't have to nock the baka out."

"We will stop here." Everyone was surprised that Sesshomaru wanted to stop, but they looked at the two retreating couple and decided to listen to him and set up camp for lunch.


	9. Loss and Gain

Sorry that i haven't updated in a while, I was bussy. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed, and I hope many more will before I get the feeling nobody liked it. On with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha caught up with Kagome very easily but he could tell that she was beyond mad, and hurt.

"Kagome, wait." When she kept walking he jumped in front of her. "Please." She stopped walking, but when Kagome looked up at him, Inuyasha felt like crap. He saw the tears that were fighting to be let out, but her pride wasn't going to let her cry over him this time. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said back there."

"Didn't you, Inuyasha? One moment, we're getting along and we're happy, the next moment we're fighting each other. What kind of relationship is that? What type of example would we set for future pups if we mated?"

"Kagome, 'if.' When did this turn into an 'if'?" Inuyasha tried to full Kagome into his embrace, but she backed away, leaving Inuyasha's arms empty to fall at his side. "Kagome, I love you. I was just … I don't know what I was, but stupid for even thinking like that. Come on, Kagome, I want to be with you, only you." Kagome looked thoughtfully at him before turning away and looking at the shy. The sun was going down with a beautiful sunset. Kagome smiled at herself, this was a time when two lovers would set down and look at the beautiful sunset, not argue about if they would even be together.

Inuyasha watched Kagome look up at the shy and smile. He thought that maybe it meant she forgave him and they would mate, but all the same, he was starting to get doubts.

_What if she decides not to mate me? _

I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to mate you. Of all the STUPID, and I mean STUPID, things you've said in a fight, this has to be the most STUPIDEST thing you've said.

_I know, I know. I won't be able to live without her if she rejects me._

Then you better get on your knees and beg.

Inuyasha was thought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha, I'm not sure, I'm truly not." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and his heart broke into a million peaces. The look in her eyes told him that she meant what she was saying. Kagome wasn't sure if she should mate him. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand to his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into her soft hand. "Inuyasha, you can make me feel so good, so happy that I sometimes feel like I'm flying. But there are times that you can make me feel so sad, so low that I want to cry all day. Inuyasha, I love you with all of my heart and more, I willingly give you the key to my heart, but you seem so scared to give me yours. You may open up to me from time to time, but I can still see you hesitate. Don't you trust me with your secrets, don't you trust me with your heart, or did your trust long since fly away with you?" Kagome finally let those tears fall freely, with a sad smile on her lips. " Inuyasha, will you give me your key to your heart?" Inuyasha dropped down and hugged Kagome's legs. She was surprised by the sudden change in Inuyasha, and she couldn't believe the tears that she felt on her legs. But the cracked, broken voice seemed all to real and made her think she went to far, but she knew that she had to say it.

"Kagome, please don't leave me. I give you the key to my heart, my trust, anything to make you stay. You're the only one for me, the only one I can ever truly love." Kagome took a sharp intake when she heard this, 'the only one I can ever truly love.' Kagome felt like her heart pounding as Inuyasha continued on. "Kagome, please, don't leave me. I need you more than life itself." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and she say his watery eyes filled with such love, pleading, and desperation, her tears seam to only get heavier.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I love you more than life itself. If you leave me, I won't be anything," Inuyasha buried his head into Kagome's stomach, trying to make her see how much she mattered to him. "I want you by my side for as long as I live and beyond. Just don't call it off Kagome, and I'll do anything you want me to do." Inuyasha was full out crying not, he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure Kagome was his. Inuyasha felt Kagome pull away from him and Inuyasha let out a choked sob. _I failed._ But when he felt Kagome's arms around his neck, Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair. "Kagome…"

"I'll be your mate, Inuyasha," Inuyasha's heart leapt for joy and he hug Kagome tighter, his tears slowly going away with hers. "but, I don't want us to question weather or not we should be mates."

"I won't if you won't." Kagome let out a little laugh.

"Agreed my love, agreed." Kagome smiled a true smile, and so did Inuyasha. If anybody came across them, they wouldn't of believed their eyes. A dog demon hugging a human like she was a lifeline. But they didn't care, for as long as they were together in each other's arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group made camp while the sun was setting and where know waiting for their two companions to return. Kagome had left her bag with them, but there was so much stuff in there, they didn't know what was the medicine, the food, or the spices. And with Inuyasha gone, there was nobody to hunt for them, Sesshomaru looked at them with irritation.

"You guys are really lost without Inuyasha and Kagome around."

"We've taken care of ourselves before we met Kagome and Inuyasha."

"That may be so, demon slayer, but know you have gotten so use to either the miko or my half-brother providing food for you, you don't know what to do for the group." Sango was about to say something when Shippo spoke up.

"He's right." They all stared at him, even Sesshomaru. "What, think about. Unless we're in a town that we can get a room or at Keade's village, Inuyasha and Kagome usually takes care of the food." Sango let out a sigh, she knew the two demons had a point, but the more she thought about it, the she realized that she always assumed that they would take care of everybody that she never thought of when they were off together and leaving the group alone. It seemed that Miroku was thinking the same thing since he hadn't said a word the entire conversation. Shippo was about to go rummage through Kagome's bag when he caught the sent of something. Sesshomaru seemed to catch it too, stood up and drew his sword.

"Jaken, look after Rin."

"Yes my Lord." Sango and Miroku got up too, grabbing their wepons.

"What's going on?" Shippo answered for them.

"Naraku's sent is near." Everyone advanced forward, leaving Rin, Ay-Un, and Jaken at the campsite. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one to notice the sent. Kagome and Inuyasha were rushing toward the sent, their tears forgotten in the wind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone met in a field to see Kagura floating on her feather. She wasn't alone though, Kohaku, was with her.

"Kohaku." Sango barely whispered his name in worry. She knew that the group wouldn't kill Kohaku unless it was absolutely necessary, but Sesshomaru held no regard for Kahoaku's life when he posed a threat.

"Kagura, what are you doing here? I thought Naraku would want with him while he licks his wounds." Inuyasha said almost with a smirk. He knew everybody was worried about Sesshomaru killing Kohaku, but that didn't mean he was going to back down and find a way to kill Kagura.

"Don't worry about Naraku, half-bread, I'm close enough for him. He also wanted me to deliver you a message." Kagura lifted her hand and sliced the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back. Sango let out a strangled cry as Kohaku's lifeless body fell from the feather. "Your victory against Naraku will came at a price." She disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving a crying Sango.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango knelt down by his body and pulled him close to herself. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, still watching her sadden friend.

"Can you revive Kohaku, Sesshomaru?"

"What would bringing this child back do?"

"Save Sango from going into this world truly without a bloodline, and adding another person to fight against Naraku." Sesshomaru thought about this for a second before walking toward Sango and the dead Kohaku. He could see that he wasn't to late and the soul collectors were still there.

"Move." Sango looked up at his and saw his Tensaige out. Sango did as she was told and released her brother. Kagome came over to comfort her. Sesshomaru took a swing with his sword, and Kohaku started to breath again.

"Kohaku!" Sango rushed to his side and placed his head on her lap. When he open his eyes, he had a sad happiness to them.

"Sister, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, brother." Kohaku smiled before he started crying.

"I'm sorry sister. I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

"Ssshhhh. It's ok, Kohaku, I'm here now. You'll never be alone again, you will never be under Naraku's control again." Sango just held her little brother while he cried, and Sesshomaru went back to the campsite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone decided to stay camped that night. Sango and Kohaku were a distance away from the rest of the group talking. The group deciding to let them have their time to bond again as brother and sister and to see what they would do.

"Kagome, do you think Sango will want to get as far away from Naraku with Kohaku with her?" Kagome spared Sango a quick glance before turning her gaze back to the siblings.

"She'd want to, but she won't, Shippo. Sango still wants revenge for what Naraku did to her family, and she needs the closer of knowing Naraku is answering for his crimes." Shippo looked at the two before turning to his inner thoughts. He knew Kagome was right, but he was wondering if he would do the same thing if he got a second chance with his father.

"All this Sesshomaru needs to know is if the child could be trusted?"

"Without the jewel shard, Naraku has no power over Kohaku."

"And I don't since any of Naraku's aura like I did before on Kohaku. He is fully free, and wanting to make it up to Sango."

'It looks like we have another runt to worry about." Inuyasha may of said it in a irritated voice, but everybody knew it was a front and he was glad for Sango.


	10. Final Battle Part 1

Mourning came and everyone decided to leave after Sango and Kagome came back from the hot springs.

"Sango, how are you doing?"

"I'm happy, my little brother is alive and out from Naraku's control. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Being torn between the decision of fighting or retreating." Sango looked at Kagome with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I put myself in your position. I know if I freed Souta from Naraku's grasp, I would want to protect him, and that would mean that Naraku not being within a 100 yards of him. I also understand you want revenge for what he has done to your tribe, your family."

"Kagome, what should I do? I don't want to put Kohaku in any more danger than he needs to be, but my people need to be avenged."

"Sango, I can't tell you what to do, this is your choice. But think of this, doesn't Kohaku want closer as well. He has been under Naraku's control for so long and forced to do his dirty deeds."

"That may be so, but…"

"No buts Sango, this is a yes or no decision. Deep down you know what your decision is, you just need to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"Listen to the voice within." Kagome looked at Sango with a little smile. "Believe me, it will never lead you wrong, and you'll have less regrets." Kagome got out of the hot springs and started to get dress in the priestess robes Keade made for her before they left the village.

Flashback 

_"Kagome, child, may I see you before ye leave."_

_"Sure, Lady Keade." Kagome followed Keade into her hut and saw the old priestess pick up a package. "Keade, what's in the package?"_

_"This is for you, Kagome. They're priestess robes that I made, a little modified."_

_"Modified?"_

_"They are made from a stronger material than most priestess robes, and designed for your particular taste." Kagome looked at the school uniform and understood Keade's meaning. She had always worn a shirt, but a short shirt that Miroku often pointed out, 'never blew up in the wind, so it must be magic.' Kagome smiled at Keade before bowing in respect._

_"Thank you, Lady Keade. You didn't have to do this for me." _

_"I know, child, but I had a feeling that you might need it. There are boots in there to protect your legs as well." Kagome bowed again and said goodbye to Keade while putting the package into her bag._

End Flashback 

Sango thought about what Kagome said while she got dressed in her priestess uniform. Sango then made her decision as well and put on her demon slayer outfit. Sango went besides Kagome with a little smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't leave my best friend alone with so many guys, especially with that perverted monk."

"Yeah, you love him to much."

"As much as you love Inuyasha." Both girls smiled at each other as they headed to the rest of their companions, who were waiting somewhat patiently for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is taking those two so long?" Said an irate hanyou pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome and Sango will only be a moment longer."

"Did somebody say our names?" Everyone turned their attention to the two women emerging from the woods. Mostly at Kagome's new clothing. She had a white top that looked like a combination between silk and the material for Sango's armor. Her skirt was red and came to the same length as her school skirt, and seemed to be made from the same material as her shirt. Her boats were also red and came up to her knees.

"Kagome, where did you get those clothes?" Inuyasha said in a stunned voice.

"Keade, gave me these before we left. They're priestess robes, just modified. Got a problem with it?" That seemed to snap everybody out of their daze and look at what Inuyasha would do.

"No, wench, why would I worry about what you would wear?"

"That's why I'm asking you, baka."

"Don't call me baka." Inuyasha all but yelled. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then stop calling me wench." Inuyasha could see the laughter in Kagome's eyes and was about to find out what she was laughing at when Sesshomaru interrupted the scene.

"If you two are done with your little game, this Sesshomaru thinks it is time to track down Naraku." Kagome broke the eye contact and turned her eyes toward Sesshomaru.

"I believe you are right, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha let out a little grown, but didn't protest. Kagome closed her eyes and went into mediation. When she opened her eyes, she pointed to the west. "I can feel the jewel shard that way."

"Are you sure, miko?"

"Sesshomaru, unless you want to try to since the jewel shards yourself, you'll have to trust me. Ok?" Inuyasha almost smirked. Kagome rarely got an attitude, but when she did Inuyasha got a little turned on. They started toward the west, and went that way, until Kagome told them to head slightly to the south. They ran a couple more miles until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught Naraku's sent. Inuyasha placed Kagome down.

"It looks like Kagome was right about Naraku. I can smell his sent from here."

"Me too." Inuyasha growled while everybody pulled out their weapons.

"How far is he?"

"About a yard or so, but the shards seem to be slightly underground."

"He's probably in a cellar of some sort and having Kanna and Kagura protect him. It won't be easy to get to Naraku."

"Nobody said it would be easy monk. Let's go and finish this." And with that, the group went on to Naraku's castle, not knowing what to expect or if any of them were going to come back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the castle the smell of death and rot was so strong, everyone gagged.

"How could anything survive this masma?" Sango said with her mask over her face, still having trouble breathing.

"Good thing we left the kids and Jaaken behind, they would of passed out by now."

"We're going to pass out, Kagome, if we don't do something about the masma soon." Miroku said with his sleeve over his face, and she knew he was right. She was wondering how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still standing.

"I got an idea." Kagome notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it up. She only had one shot at this before she passed out from the masma. Kagome fired her arrow and all the masma swirled around it before disappearing in the distance.

"That's better," Sango took off her mask and looked around. "Now we can actually see the castle."

"That's not the only thing I see." Inuyasha raised his sword, but didn't attack. In front of them stood Kanna. Sesshomaru did the same as she came closer. "Kanna, so Naraku sent you first?"

"Yes, I'm all that is needed."

"Insulant little child." Sesshomaru went charging toward Kanna before anybody could stop him, or his attack from being thrown back at him. He went flying back with blood dripping. "What happened?" Kagome and Inuyasha ran over to help him. As Kagome healed him, Inuyasha explained.

"Kanna is able to throw your attack back at you."

"You didn't think to tell me this information." Sesshomaru growled out while he stood up fully healed.

"We didn't think you would charge in like Inuyasha usually does." Sesshomaru looked at the child who hadn't made a move and no expression on her face.

"If you want to get by me, you will have to fight me." And they all knew that their attacks would be thrown back at them. That's why they trained just in case they went up against Kanna again. Kagome notched another arrow and Inuyasha looked like he was about to attack. Sango and Miroku backed up a little so they wouldn't be caught in the blast.

"**Wind Scar!" **Kagome fired an arrow as well. Their attacks became one, and for the first time, Kanna showed an emotion, surprise. That was the last thing they saw as her mirror broke and the attack came full force. Sesshomaru eyed the couple for a moment. Apart, he'd admit, they were strong, but when put together, their power multiplied beyond reason. When they ever had any pups, they would be the most powerful beings on the earth. He started to walk ahead with everyone behind him into the castle. There were three hallways to choose from and Kagome stepped op to see where the shard was.

"That way." Kagome pointed toward the middle hallway. "He's in the middle of the castle, I can feel it." The group kept walking straight, when one of the floor panels went down under Inuyasha's foot.

"What the…Run!" Darts began shooting out of the wall panels as everyone ran through the corridor. When they reached the end of the hall, the darts stopped.

"It seems like Naraku wanted to make it hard for us to get through the castle."

"You think, monk." Kagome, can you tell if the hallways are dangerous?"

"No, I can only tell the most direct root, but knowing Naraku, all the hallways are going to be like this."

"So we worry about Kagura attacking out of nowhere and where we step."

"It looks like Naraku covered most of his bases."

"That still won't stop us; Kagome, which way?"

"Left." Everyone continued on watching their steps, and for Kagura. A couple more traps went off before they made it to a desolate garden with red masma covering the sky. There they sew Kagura standing in the middle of the garden.

"Kagura." Sango was ready to attack, but what Kagura said made her stop.

"I have come to help." Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagura to see if she was lying. No emotion showed on her face to give her away.

"Why would you want to help us, Kagura? You're apart of Naraku."

"Just because I'm apart of Naraku doesn't mean I want to do the things he makes me do." Her face showed the anger and disgust. "He holds my life in his hands and until his life ends the wind cannot be free. Kagura took a moment to pull herself together before continuing. I'll lead you through the caste without any of the traps going off."

"And what will you do once you lead us to where Naraku is?" Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. This was the first time he spoke since they entered the castle.

"I will leave the castle. You kill Naraku, I will feel the beat of my heart. You lose, and I will feel pain like no other before dying. Either way, I will no longer follow Naraku's orders." With that, Kagura turned and lead the group to the cellar door to where Naraku was recovering.

"I feel the jewel shards below."

"Then it's time for Naraku to die." Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

"I wish you the best of luck. Kagura turned around and headed her way back to the garden to leave, but before she left the group, she turned to say one more thing. "Naraku is made up of a hundred demons. Every time he created an incarnation one or more of those demons made us up. If you manage to cast the demons out, all you are left with is Onygomo." With that she left.

"My strongest sutra wouldn't be able to get all of those demons out." Miroku said while taking the sutra out.

"But with one of my arrows, it might be." Miroku handed the sutra to Kagome who tied it to one of her arrows. She put it back into her quiver and made an energy ball around her hand.

"Everybody ready?" Inuyasha looked around to see everyone nod their head. He opened the cellar door. "Wind Scar!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you guys like this new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but there wasn't a lot of reviews to make me think you guys wanted me to right more, but I did. Yay! Some of you have been asking me why Kagome still uses her arrows if she is able to fire energy balls from her hands. Well, Kagome is able to hit further away targets with her arrows than with her evolved powers. Plus she still is getting control over her powers. **


	11. Final Battle Part 2

It was dark inside the cellar. There seemed to be no sign of Naraku and for a second it seemed like Kagura mislead them, until they heard that laugh.

"It seems like Kanna failed me and Kagura betrayed me. I couldn't be surprised by that traitorous wench. I'll deal with her after I deal with you fools." A tentacle came out of nowhere and the group barely missed it.

"Where is that bastard?"

"I can't find the jewel shard." Naraku laughed at them again and sent more tentacles at them, separating them further. Kagome started to tell what Naraku was doing when she could barely see anybody except Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can you locate the others?"

"No, that bastard is messing with my senses. I can barely sense you." Kagome was getting worried. Sure everybody was strong, but if she shot one of her arrows, she could get one of the others, and Inuyasha couldn't use the Wind Scare without knowing that everybody was out of the way.

"Inuyasha?"

"I know, Naraku planned it this way." And Inuyasha was getting irritated. He could barely sense Kagome, who was behind him, and couldn't risk getting the others with his attack.

"Inuyasha, how does it feel to know your friends will die? You'll be alone again, and I'll make sure that you'll die like that."

"Shut-up! You won't be killing anybody Naraku." Just then Kagome found what she was looking for, the jewel shard. She created another energy ball and fired it above her.

"No!" Naraku was sent out of the cellar and light was let in. With the light, everyone could locate each other. Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru went over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing. "You little wench! I should have killed you when I had the chance." Naraku's eyes showed the hatred for her and the rest of the group. "it is time for me to ratify that mistake." Naraku sent hundreds of tentacles toward them."

"No you won't, Naraku." Kagome took out the arrow with Miroku's sutra on it and aimed it right below the jewel shard. She poured as much energy as she could into it and fired. The tentacles that were coming toward them evaporated before it struck its target.

"What the…Nooo!" Hundreds of demons came out of Naraku.

"Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha jumped into the air with his sword raised above him. "Wind Scar!" All of the demons were destroyed in an instant while Inuyasha landed with a a smirk on his face. Kagome was kneeling behind him trying to catch her breath.

"How could I lose? I had all the power, more jewel shards. How could I lose to a human and a half-bread?" On the floor they saw Onigomo's burnt body and the tainted jewel shard on the floor. Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and brought her to where the jewel shard was, but never took his eyes of the man who made so many lives a living nightmare. Kagome picked up the jewel shard and purified it.

"Onigomo, you failed because you never deserved this power, nor was it really yours. The reason why we were able to beat you was because we are able to trust each other, you can barely say that for your own incarnations."

"Let's get out of here. He's not even worth the kill." Everyone followed Inuyasha out of the cellar except for Sesshomaru.

"What are you going to go Sesshomaru?"

"My half-brother has a point, you are not worth the kill, but this Sesshomaru is making sure that you never bother anyone again." With that, Sesshomaru ended Onigomo's life without a second thought. When he went outside, he was mildly surprised to see the rest of the group waiting for him. Sesshomaru took a good look at the group before his eyes rested on Inuyasha holding the resting miko. Sesshomaru started heading to wear they left the kids and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Sesshomaru just nodded at the excited Rin before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I see no reason why this truce between us will not end." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Sesshomaru turned and left without another word, with his pack following behind him.

"Inuyasha, will Kagome be ok?"

"Yeah, Shippo, she just needs to rest. Let's get out of here." Everybody nodded their heads, grateful that they all made it out of the battle with minor cuts and bruises.


	12. Peaceful Times

Kagome had woken op to two warm arms around her waist and something warm behind her. She smiled as she realized Inuyasha was holding her in a tree, with sunrise slowly approaching.

"You finally up, wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's pet name for her.

"Yeah, how long have I've been asleep?"

"Just half a day." Kagome snuggled closer into Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha smirked to himself while he tightened his hold on Kagome.

"How are the others doing?" Kagome said in a sleepy voice and Inuyasha knew she would probable go back to sleep.

"They're doing fine. They're sleeping right now."

"Why aren't you?"

"I wasn't tired. Now go back to sleep." There wasn't a hint of annoyance in his voice like he usually has, so Kagome decided to keep going.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't sleep. I know that even you got a little tired after the battle." Kagome was surprised when he didn't say anything, so she decided to look up at him. She almost gasped at what she saw. The sunrise showed off his tanned features, made his silver hair shine in the light, but what got her was his golden eyes pooled with emotions she never saw in him, and some she couldn't identify. "Inuyasha?"

"I was worried about you, and…" Kagome could hear the hesitation and fear in his voice. She placed a hand on the side of his face. Inuyasha leaned into the comforting gesture and looked into her pleading, brown eyes for him to continue. "…and I wanted to be near you. I never want to let you go, Kagome." He was on the verge of crying. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha like this before. She shifted herself so she could embrace him. Inuyasha held onto her like she was a lifeline. "Kagome, I want you to always wake up with me, go to sleep with me, eat with me."

"Inuyasha, I love you with all of my heart. We will do all those things and more, together." Inuyasha let out a noise that sounded like it was half a sob and half a laugh. Kagome pulled away enough to rest her forehead against his and wiped away the few tears that escaped. "I thought we already went through this." Kagome said almost jokingly.

"I just wasn't sure that you wanted to be with a half-bread like me."

"Inuyasha, do you think I'm going to change my mind in a couple of days? You baka."

"I'm not the baka, wench."

"And I'm not a wench, baka." They both smiled at each other. Both of them knew that things wouldn't change that much between them. Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha while they watched the rest of the sunrise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group was walking towards Keade's village with an irate hanyou a good couple of feet ahead of them.

"Miroku, why did you have to say that about me and Inuyasha? He was in a good mood and you better not say anything perverted or we'll actually leave you on the road this time."

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, but when I saw you and Inuyasha so close…"

"Miroku." Both Sango and Kagome were sending him death glares.

"Idiot."

"Ladies, I didn't mean anything by it, believe me. It was only friendly jesting."

"Well, it wasn't funny." Kagome walked up to be with Inuyasha while Shippo jumped to Sango's shoulder.

"You know, monk, you need to get your mind out of the gutter." Sango walked up so she was behind Inuyasha and Kagome, but in front of Miroku. Miroku just sighed and bowed his head.

"I never win."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha, will you slow down?" Inuyasha didn't respond, but did slow down. When she caught up to Inuyasha, she put her hand in his. Inuyasha tangled his fingers into hers while giving her a little smile. "You know you shouldn't let Miroku get to you."

"Yeah, yeah. That pervert just needs to mind his own business."

"I know, but you know how he is."

"Feh." Kagome could see a little smirk on his face. They walked in comfortable silence. Are you going to visit your family soon?"

"Yeah, they would like to know that I'm ok and that Naraku is gone. I was hoping to go today. I was hoping that you would come with me too."

"Why?"

"Well, mom would probable like to see you as well. You haven't come that often to see her."

"I usually come to get you."

"She still likes to see you. Plus, I would like to tell her about us with you there. She would totally love it." Inuyasha just looked at her and smiled a little. Kagome looked up at him and smiled back up at him. "So what do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea. Could we wait a couple of days first? I want to get something before we leave."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." Kagome did a little pout, but decided to leave it along. It was one of the few nice discussions that didn't end in an argument. The village came into view and they walked to their house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha and Kagome look happy."

"Yes, and they didn't end up fighting."

"That baka just didn't say anything stupid enough to get 'sat'."

"Either way, Shippo, I think today will be somewhat peaceful."

"I hope so, Miroku. We all could use the quiet time." They all nodded their heads in agreement. Shippo went in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha went in while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara went to their house to show Kohaku his new home.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I hope everyone is having happy holidays and even happier reviews for me. I love all of those who have reviewed regularly, and for those who haven't: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! REVIEW!!! That is all. Hope you liked the story and have a happy new year.**


	13. Manipulation

Kagome awoke early the next day. Inuyasha was leaving today to get the surprise he promised her today and Kagome wanted to make sure he had a nice breakfast before he left. She still sensed him in his room, so she got cleaned up and went to the kitchen to fix a breakfast he would love.

Inuyasha was awake in his room wondering if Kagome would like what he had planned out. He already got the diamonds he wanted, know he just had to find the gold and silver to hold the diamonds. He was so excited, but worried at the same time. He knew Kagome likes anything nice he gave her, but he wanted Kagome to love it as muck as she loved the house he built for her. Inuyasha was driving himself crazy with worry that he just decided to head down stairs, grab some bread, and head out. That way he wouldn't get nervous around Kagome and let anything slip. And that little runt would probable want to come along, which was not happening. Inuyasha was going to do this alone if it killed the little runt. He perked up at that thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Inuyasha came downstairs, he was surprised to see Kagome up and cooking breakfast. By the look of things, she was preparing a light feast. He sighed to himself. Why he thought she wouldn't wake up early to send him off with a big breakfast, he didn't know, but he was glad she did.

"Morning, Kagome. How long have you been up?"

"Morning, Inuyasha, and not long."

"All this food says differently. You cooking for a small army or what?"

"The way you and Shippo eat, yes. Anyway, I wanted to fix you something special before you go. So take a seat and relax, the food is almost ready." Inuyasha did as he was told. Shippo came down and took his seat just when Kagome started dishing out food for everybody.

"Inuyasha, are you going today to get whatever you're getting Kagome?"

"Yeah, why do you care runt? It's not like you're coming with."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my surprise for Kagome and not yours." Kagome just smiled at the two while eating her breakfast. She knew Shippo would want to go with Inuyasha to help him.

"But this house was a surprise for Kagome and you let me help."

"Well, that was different."

"No it wasn't. You said that this was going to be your present for Kagome, but I could help out. So how come I can't help you to get Kagome something?"

"Because this is more personal than the house."

"What could be more important than a house, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time since the meal started. Fighting with the runt made him forget that she was still in the room. "Well."

"Umm… If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise for you." Inuyasha was hoping that she would just leave it at the. He had no such luck.

"Come on. Inuyasha, there are only a very few things that are more important than a house. I just want to know which one you're going to get me."

"And I want to help." Shippo want to get back into the conversation and helping his mother find out what she wants to know.

"Shippo, you are not coming with me, and, Kagome, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to get you and that's final." Inuyasha put his foot down and was pretty sure Kagome was going to back off. What she did next made him fall out of his chair.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but you'll have to take Shippo along."

"What?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha picked himself off the floor and sat back into his chair.

"What do you mean I have to take along Shippo if I don't tell you?'

"Exactly what I said. Since you're not going to tell me what you're going to get me, you're going to take Shippo along. Now Shippo doesn't have to help you if you don't want him to…"

"Hey, but I…" Shippo was silenced by a glare from Kagome.

"…but he will be going with you. Agreed?" Inuyasha knew that bringing Shippo along would be the only way to get Kagome's gift. With a growl, he agreed. "Good, thin finish the rest of your breakfast. I don't want either of you hungry when you leave today." Inuyasha just grumbled through the rest of his meal while Shippo hummed. He may not be helping Inuyasha as he had originally hoped, but he would still spend time with his future father.

* * *

**I know a couple of you asked if i was going to submit a new story by the new year, and I decided to post this one for you guys before it so I could hold you in suspense about Inuyasha's quest. I bet a couple of you know what Inuyasha is going to get Kagome. If a lot of you email me the right answer, i might update on the first of January rather than later. Hahahaha. Have a good day, and may more. And i know that this is a short chapter. I'll try to make the naxt one longer if nobody harps about this one.**


	14. Bondings

"Listen, Shippo, just because Kagome made you come with me doesn't mean I'm going to let you help me get her surprise."

"I know, and I also know that you're getting her an engagement ring, so you don't always have to say 'Kagome's surprise' around me." Inuyasha wasn't even going to ask how he figured it out. He figured Kagome probable figured it out too. But he had something else to give Kagome that he knew that they haven't figured out yet. One thing was bothering him though.

"If you're ok with not helping me get Kagome a ring, thin why did you want to come with me in the first place?"

"I wanted to spent time with you." Inuyasha looked at him with a curious face. "Kagome took me in as her son, and in turn, she became a mother to me. With her mating you, you'll be my new father, and I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Feh, you could of just said that from the beginning, runt. I might of let you come without fighting with you and Kagome."

"Well, you're such an idiot that I thought that you wouldn't understand." That little comment got Shippo a bump on his head. "Hey! That hurt, Inuyasha."

"Well Kagome isn't here to protect you, so you better watch what you say, Shippo."

"Mean."

"Feh" They both walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, do you think it's a good idea to watch Inuyasha and Shippo like this?" Sango said in a worried voice. "I mean, Inuyasha wants to get you something special, and it won't be that much of a surprise if you know what it is already."

"Don't worry, Sango. I'm just spying on them for today. Anyway, I know he's getting me a ring from the little discussion from this morning. I just wanted to make sure that Inuyasha and Shippo got off on the right foot with each other. This is the first time they've traveled together without me."

"I guess you're right, as long as you don't spy on them again."

"Don't worry, Sango. I still want to be surprised by what Inuyasha gives me."

"So, what kind of design do you think he'll get?" That simple question launched the girls into a conversation for the entire day. Not even Miroku could interrupt the girls by groping a certain demon slayer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the next day, Shippo was getting agitated at not knowing where they were going. Sure they were moving a lot faster without the rest of the group with them, but at least then he had some idea what direction they were going in.

"Inuyasha, were are we going."

"There's a cave I know that has gold in it. We're going there before we got to Totosi's so he could forge the ring for Kagome."

"Cool. How long will it take us to get to the cave?"

"If we keep traveling like this and don't run into any trouble, then we will be at the cave in two days. It will take us about another day to get to Totosi's and three to get back to the village." Shippo seemed to be counting the days Inuyasha said on his figures.

"So, about six days?"

"Probable more, depending how long Totosi can make the ring for Kagome."

"Sounds like a little boring."

"You're the one who wanted to come with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought we would do some stuff together." Inuyasha looked at Shippo for a moment.

"I'll teach you how to hunt when the ring is being made." That defiantly brightened up Shippo's spirit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku, if you touch my butt again, you will be in so much pain."

"But my lovely, Sango, who else would a fiancé touch a pone if not for his beautiful fiancé." Sango blushed at this, and Miroku thought that he had won this one.

"Miroku, just because I said I'd marry doesn't' give you the right to grope me whenever you feel like, especially in public!"

"But my beautiful, Lady Sango, I got you this beautiful ring to show you my devotions to you." Miroku pulled out a little box and opened it for Sango. Sango gasped at the ring in the box. It had a blue, sapphire diamond imbibed in a gold ring with little white diamonds in it.

"Miroku, what is this?"

"Sango, I know that we said that we would get married after Naraku was died, this is just to make it final, and to show the world how much I love you." Sango was on the verge of tears and the villagers that were standing around were holding their breaths. "Sango, will you marry me." Miroku got down on one knee while taking her left hand.

"Yes!" Sango flung herself into Miroku's embrace, almost knocking him over, and not caring for the public display she was making. The whole village was cheering for them. Kohaku, Kagome, and Kirara all stood together cheering as well.

"Kagome, Miroku seems to make my sister happy."

"Yes, no matter how much he's a pervert, he makes Sango happy. The only thing we have to worry about is Sango hitting him on the head to many times." Kagome said laughing and pretty soon Kohaku joined in.

"I guess we do."

"Mew."

* * *

**I know that I was a little all over the place, but i want to move the story along. I also wanted to put Kohaku back into the story since I almost forgot I let him live throughout my story. Well happy new year everybody, and I'm happy to be starting it off with a new update. **

**I'm also starting it off with a new story. You'll have to look for it to find out what it is about, but it's still about InuKags so don't worry all of you fans out there. Now, I know a lot of you got drunk over the New Year Parties, check to make sure you didn't post anything stupid while you were.**

**Bye for now, and don't forget your AA meetings for those who need it, or will. BraHahaha**


	15. Training and Rings

Inuyasha and Shippo were at the base of the mountain where the cave was at. They had made good time and arrived in the two days Inuyasha had predicted, and Inuyasha was surprised at how he was enjoying Shippo's company. He even let him in on the other gift he was getting Kagome and Shippo seemed just as excited as Inuyasha was, that is until they reached the mouth of the cave.

"Inuyasha, the cave seems unnaturally dark and scary. Do you think we should go inside?"

"Shippo, there is nothing scary about this cave. The only thing in here is gold and bats."

"Bats! Inuyasha, they make to much noise and hurt my ears."

"Shippo, if we don't startle them, then they will stay asleep and our ears won't get damaged, alright?" Shippo nodded his head in agreement, even though he was shaking a little bit. Inuyasha took some compassion on the kitsun, "Think of this as training."

"Training?" Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with a questioning look.

"Yeah, to hone on your eyesight. Fox demons are able to see even better in the dark than dog demons if trained properly. Just think of this as a way to increase your demon skills." Shippo seemed to get a little braver at the thought that he might do something better than Inuyasha.

"Ok, what do I have to do to make my sight better?"

"First we head into the cave…" As the two demons went inside, Inuyasha taught Shippo how to focus his demon sight and hearing to stay alert inside the cave, collecting the gold and other things Inuyasha needed for Kagome's gifts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sango, I can't believe that Miroku got that for you without any of us knowing about it."

"Yeah, he said that it's been in his family for generations. He wanted to give me something special so that everybody knew that we were getting married. This isn't even the actual wedding ring." Kagome let out a little squeal of excitement.

"I am so happy for you, Sango. Miroku as officially asked for your hand, you have Kohaku back, and a best friend who's getting married as well."

"How is the last one a good thing for me?"

"Because you don't have to try to get me and Inuyasha together and we could talk about the good things of married life."

"Why am I suddenly concerned?"

"Because you know me so well." Just then Kohaku came into Sango's hut.

"Hey, sis, I thought we were going to train?"

"I'll be right there, Kohaku."

"I should go and keep an eye on Miroku for you."

"Thanks, Kagome." When Kagome started walking with them Sango was a little confused. "I thought that you were going to keep an eye on Miroku."

"Sis, we all know that wherever you are, Miroku will be right there looking at you."

"Admit it, he is so lost without you."

"I'm not going to admit anything." Sango started walking toward the field in which she and Kohaku were training. And there was Miroku sitting on a blanket, under the tree, drinking some tea. Kagome and Kohaku looked at each other with knowing glances while Sango went up to Miroku. "Miroku, what are you doing all the way out here having tea?" Miroku stood up and grabbed both of Sango's hands into his own.

"My dear, Sango, why would I not when I know you will be training. It is always a pleasure to see you in graceful motion in whatever you do."

"Miroku, I…PERVERT!! Sango knocked him out with a well-placed punch. "Pervert! Can't even keep his hands off of me in public for a minute." She looked over at Kagome and Kohaku, who were trying to stifle their laughs from coming out. "What are you two snickering about?" They lost all of what little control they had a started laughing.

"We told you…"

"That he couldn't…"

"Stand be without you…"

"And sis,(laugh), that look on your face…" Before Kohaku could finish his sentence, Sango's weapon came flying at their heads. They were barely able to dog it. "Sango what was that for?"

"I thought that you wanted to practice, not stand around a laugh your tail off."

"Ok, Ok. A little brother can't have a little teasing?" Kohaku said in an innocent voice while getting ready to spar with his sister.

"No, not when older sibling has a giant weapon that can squash little sibling." They soon got into their regular banter while they spared. Kagome sat under the tree that Miroku was using and poured herself a cut of tea. Miroku came around and joined Kagome under the tree, watching the woman he loved and talking to his little sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Shippo had gotten what they needed from the cave faster than he thought and was able to reach Totosi's before nightfall. Totosi was happy to make Kagome's wedding ring and wedding present, after Inuyasha threatened him and promised that he could come to the wedding. It would take three days for everything to be ready, and for once Inuyasha was pleased. He was a day ahead of schedule, which meant he could get back to the village faster. And the faster he got back to the village, the faster Kagome's eyes would light up at the ring he got for her. Everything was going as planned.

"Inuyasha, you said that once we were at Totosi's, you would teach me how to hunt."

"So I did. We'll start tonight for dinner. Come on."

"You guys don't have to go, I have enough food here to share with you two."

"Old man, I trust your blacksmithing skills, but your cooking is a whole different story." Inuyasha yelled over his should while leading Shippo to the nearest forest.

"Well I never. Ungrateful little hanyou."

"I heard that!" Totosi just shock his head and started getting to work on the wedding gift to Kagome. That would be the easier of the two. Inuyasha wanted the ring he was giving Kagome and his ring to be able to locate each other no matter what. He had to admit, Inuyasha thought this one through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok people, contest time. Who can guess the wedding present Inuyasha is going to give Kagome? Here are a couple of clues:

**It had a center stone**

**He won't give it to Kagome until the wedding day**

**It needs a lot more gold than the ring**

**It had a lot of diamonds on it (a girls best friend)**

**It will have sapphire and ruby stones in it (he found the earlier on)**

**I hope you enjoy the clues and try to guess what it is. I'll post some of the people who guessed it right. If I don't and you did get it right, IT'S NOT PERSONAL! Have a good day;#P **


	16. Revolations

Kagome was helping one of her pregnant patients. They all came to her for prenatal care, for which she had no idea why. Sure she had some herbal remedies that were passed down to her for generations, but Keade had more experience with this sort of thing. It wasn't like she minded taking some of the work off of Keade, but she thought that it would just be injuries, not pregnancies. A part of Kagome did like to see all of the pregnant women and their husbands though. They had this happiness about them that always seemed serene. And the women always had this glow about them that brought out their natural beauty even more. So Kagome just smiled and finished telling the eight-month mother the amount of medicine to take.

"Lady Kagome, you seem a little distracted today. Are you missing Shippo and Inuyasha? They've been gone for five days now, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have been gone for five days, but honestly, that's not has me distracted."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, actually I was thinking of how beautiful and happy all the pregnant women are looking, and…"

"And what, Lady Kagome?"

"It's nothing, forget it." Kagome was not about to admit what she was thinking out loud just yet. '_…and I was wondering how if I would look the same caring Inuyasha's baby.' _Kagome's patient wasn't going to give up that easily and finally figured out what Kagome was going to say.

"You want to know if you would look the same way with Inuyasha's child." Kagome had a brief expression of surprise before smiling and nodding her head. She didn't want to talk to Sango about this, not yet, and talking to Keade would be like talking to one's grandmother, out of the question. Talking to a separate third party would be kind of nice. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. "I'm sure you and Lord Inuyasha would make a very cute couple. Everybody knows that he went off to get you a ring for your hand in marriage."

"The entire village was talking about that." The lady nodded and Kagome let out a sigh. She heard a couple of women gossiping about herself and Inuyasha; she didn't know that the village had made a pastime about it.

"Yes, everyone thought that was really nice of him since he didn't have to follow the human traditions." Kagome smiled at this. She hadn't even talked to Sango about the type of wedding she would like, but Inuyasha knew that it was important to her. "We also think that you would make a great mother with your own children. Look at how well Shippo has turned out."

"Thank you. I guess I was just wondering how it would be for me, whenever I have children."

"I'm sure that it would be an experience you will never forget."

"Thank you. Know you better get going before your husband comes in here thinking that something is wrong."

"Yes, he is a little overprotective, but I still love him anyways." Kagome helped the woman up and made sure she got to her hut ok. Then Kagome went looking for Sango. She defiantly needed some girl time in the hot springs to talk. And she defiantly knew what she wanted to talk about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Totosi had finished the ring and wedding present in the three days he promised and Inuyasha assured him that he was invited to the wedding. Inuyasha also hunted and practiced with Shippo. He was surprised at how far Kagome got with the kit on his training. Inuyasha almost had a hard time keeping up with him. After the hunting and training he and Shippo did, he was just difficult, but strangely he was glad. Inuyasha was thinking about sparing with Shippo on a regular basis now. He could use the workout and Shippo could better his demon skills, although Inuyasha thought there were a few tricks he would have to come up with to stay ahead of the kit. Now they were heading back to the village in comfortable silence. Inuyasha was glad the Kagome made him bring Shippo, but he had an idea that she wanted him and Shippo to get closer. He looked at the fox kit walking next to him and noticed that he wasn't a kit anymore. Shippo had grown that he now came a couple of inches past Inuyasha's waste. He now had red and blue clothes on that had a hole in the back for his tail that has gotten longer and less bushy. By the way Kagome was teaching him, Shippo could read, write, and do math better than most adults. He also had a good grasp of geography and different types of literature. The way he fought too. It was a combination of calculating his next move and instincts. Shippo had also started act and carry himself differently. Shippo didn't play so many tricks as he use to, but his eyes told you that he could if he wanted to in an instant. Shippo also carried himself with an air about him that almost commanded respect, but in a relaxed way. Like he wasn't afraid to get his clothes dirty. Inuyasha turned his gaze away from Shippo and smiled to himself. Shippo was becoming an adult.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango talked about becoming mothers while they were on the hot springs. It was funny, both of them were having thoughts about having kids of there own to take care of and what would probably happen. They both admitted to talking to somebody else first, but that only got the two of them laughing. By the end of their bath, the two women were laughing and had very little worry about the future children they were going to have. They had the guys and each other for help. The both of them were going to put this behind them. They went to bed thinking that everything was finished and dropped. To bad the village had other ideas on how to help them and put it into effect when morning came.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but I was going through some stuff. Anyway, next chapter, I'm going to reveal what Inuyasha's present is to Kagome. These are the people who guessed what the surprise gift is:**

**XXBlackrose 14**

_**PeachGRL-15**_

_**Inuyasha.and.kagome.4eva.554**_

**Now I know that there are some more smart people out there. Turn on your brains cause I gave you easy clues. Now REVIEW AND GUESS.**


	17. Future Mates

Kagome was in the kitchen making lunch with Sango. Kagome was humming a little tune while she was cutting up some vegetables.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

"I felt Inuyasha and Shippo coming this way. I think that they will be here by dinner. I'm going to make them a special dinner when they get here."

"That's nice. You've missed them."

"Yeah. I thought that I would like to have a little piece and quiet, but I missed Shippo almost tackling me and fighting with Inuyasha. It's funny that I would miss that, but I do."

"That's you and Inuyasha's relationship. I don't understand it, but it works for the both of you."

"Hey, we're getting better. We can go a good week without having a big fight."

"Yeah, a whole week." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Miroku? You barely go two days without hitting him. I'm surprised that he hasn't had any permanent brain damage."

"Well, that's different. He needs to learn that I'm not here for him to feel upon in public. You did the same thing when he touched you like that."

"He never did that to me, only you." Kagome had a knowing gleam in her eyes while looking at Sango from the corner of her eyes.

"He never touched you like that?"

"Nope, only you and I've known him a little longer than you. He may have asked a lot of women to bear him children, but he has never taken liberties with them as he does with you." Sango was blushing by know. Kagome kept on talking to see how far she could get. "I wonder why that is? I mean, he has had plenty of opportunities to do something like that. And there was that time when Naraku tricked us in believing he was died. The first thing Miroku did was touch you. That must mean something." When Kagome looked at Sango again, she was almost as red as a cherry. Kagome had a hard time containing her laugh, so she went to put the vegetables into the broth. It was going to be for the dinner she was making. For lunch, they were making different types of rice balls with fillings. They were also making some fish with a new sauce that they were trying.

"Kagome, do you think that Miroku will be a good husband. I mean, he hasn't asked any females to bare his children anymore, but…"

"Sango, he's going to be a good husband for you. He isn't going to cheat on you or do anything like he uses to do, except touch you." Sango let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, Sango, he'll be very good to you. And at least we know that he can take a hit from you."

"I just wish that he wasn't as flirtatious as he is sometimes."

"He's only flirtatious to get you angry with him. I think that it makes him feel like you're really there." Sango looked at Kagome with a questioning glare. "It's like me and Inuyasha. He can do and say the most infuriating things that get us into the loudest fights. You and the village can contest to that."

"Everybody knows of your fights with Inuyasha by all of the traveling we've done."

"But, after a while, I realized that he would sometimes just pick fights so his that he would know that I still care."

"And the other times?"

"Well, he is a little dense." Both women laughed a little at that. "What I'm trying to say is that Miroku may be a little flirtatious and may take some liberties with you in public, but I think that he does that because he wants to know that you're really real and that you're for him. He may or may not do it consciously, but he does it and gets the usual reaction from you."

"If that's true, than I wish that he would stop. It's embarrassing going through this every time I see him."

"Then don't react."

"What?"

"Don't react to him. If he's being flirtatious, then just look at him and turn away. I mean, he has to see you before you're out of sight, but do this and I bet he will think that you're mad at him or something."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Defiantly and when he comes to you to see what's wrong, and then start crying while you're telling him. Guys hate it when women they care about crying."

"Is that why you cry in front of Inuyasha when you two fight?" Kagome gave her a little wink before going back to her cooking. Sango sat there while Kagome finished making lunch for everybody and adding a few more ingredients to the stew that she was making.

"Sango, do you want to get Miroku and Keade for lunch?

"Sure." Sango left the room and Kagome could hear her leave. She just shook her head and started to set the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango was walking through the village thinking about what Kagome had said. Maybe she would do what Kagome had said. When Sango looked up, she found Miroku flirting with some of village women. She was about to go and hit him, but then she remembered what Kagome just said. When Miroku turned toward her, Sango just turned around to where she knew Keade would be. She was not going to make a scene.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was talking to some of the ladies in the village. They were talking about how guys don't find them attractive so he decided to flirt with them a little bit. After a while, he felt like he was being watched by a certain demon slayer. He turned around slowly to see Sango looking right at him. He thought that he would be getting hit, but she just turned around and started heading toward Keade's hut. He had a chill go down his spine. He decided to follow her and see what was wrong. He never got off this easily; he just hoped that she wasn't waiting to get back at him later in the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango walked into Keade's hut. She was working on an herbal remedy.

"Lady Keade, Kagome and I fixed lunch for everybody. Would you like to come?"

"That sounds nice child. Is Miroku joining us for lunch as well?"

"Yes, he's right behind me." Just then Miroku walked into the hut.

"Well then, let's head to Kagome's. I bet that you two have made a great lunch, don't you agree Miroku?"

"Sure." Miroku looked a little confused, but Keade decided to let it go and Sango was just ignoring him. They all headed out of the hut and toward Kagome's house. They all walked toward the house in silence. When they got to the house, Kagome was finishing setting the table.

"Hey, it looks like you all make it here safely."

"Yes, child, Sango was nice enough to escort us here." Miroku was being silent and Kagome looked at Sango with a questioning eye. Sango just shrugged and took a seat next to Keade. Kagome took her seat and soon Miroku joined the table as well. Kagome started to pass around the food.

"So, how was everybody's day?"

"I was just finishing up an herbal remedy. It came along nicely." Keade gave a little smile before turning back to her food.

"And you Miroku? You've been really silent." Kagome asked with a little smile.

"Oh, I'm fine." Miroku took a big bite of a rice ball to avoid anymore questions. Sango decided to join into the conversation.

"Kagome, you said something about sensing Inuyasha and Shippo earlier." Kagome brightened immediately.

"Yes, I think that they are going to be here by the time I finish dinner. I can't wait!"

"I'm glad, Kagome. The village is buzzing with what kind of ring Inuyasha would get you."

"Please tell me that my relationship with Inuyasha is not the hot topic for the village to talk about?"

"No, sometimes they talk about Miroku and Sango." Sango almost choked on the drink she was having. Miroku on the other hand had food in his mouth and Sango had to pat him on the back before turning to Keade.

"You have to be kidding me. How could our relationship be that interesting?"

"Well, it's mostly how many times Miroku makes you angry enough and how long he can take the beatings before he learns his lesson."

"Hey!" Kagome let out a little giggle.

"Come on, Miroku. Even I wonder about that sometimes." Miroku's eye twitched a little before deciding to finish his lunch.

"Kagome, child, are you doing anything for Inuyasha and Shippo coming back?"

"Yes. I'm making them a special dinner. I doubt that they would have eaten anything as good as my cooking."

"I as well."

"Hopefully they got along well enough. I was a little worried about them being alone together. They always seem to fight without somebody in the middle of those two."

"Then why did you get them together for the trip?" Sango said while taking another bite of fish.

"Well I wanted them to start to get along better. I mean, Inuyasha will be my mate soon. That will mostly make Inuyasha Shippo's father."

"That does make since. Shippo sees you as his mother now more than ever."

"Yeah, and I would so like them to stop always having a conversation ending with Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head and me 'sitting' Inuyasha. It's tiring and irritating."

"Although it is very interesting to hear."

"Keade!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Shippo were taking a little break before going getting back on their way to the village. They were actually getting along with each other and Shippo hadn't played any tricks on him on their way back to the village.

"Inuyasha, do you think that you'll going to get married along with Miroku and Sango or are you going to have your own wedding?"

"I think that we're going to have our own wedding. Knowing Kagome, she wants to be Sango's maid of honor. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Things are just moving pretty fast, it's weird."

"Everything changes, runt, you just have to adapt to them."

"I know it's not like I've never known that. I think we all have gotten use to adapting all the time. I think this is the first time that the change is actually nice. It's not like we all came together on nice terms, barely the same goal. I want to actually want to have something nice happen to me."

"What about you and Rin?"

"What about us?"

"You two have been getting to know each other lately. The two of you barely separate from each other when you two are together."

"We barely see each other. It's not like you and Sesshomaru visit each other. Plus, we hang out so much because we like to play tricks on other people. She's actually fun to hang out with."

"Like Kagome is fun to be with for me."

"Hey, I and Rin are just friends. Anyway, I'm only twelve. Why would I be thinking of things like that?"

"Because I have a feeling that you do and that you're being difficult about it." Shippo let out a little snort. "What was that snort about?"

"You telling me that I'm being difficult about a relationship when you were being an idiot with Kagome." Inuyasha bumped him on the head. "Oww."

"That's what you get. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well Kagome's way is a little less painful."

"Well that's Kagome, and last time I checked, I'm not Kagome."

"Whatever." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's get moving, runt. I want to get back to the village before it gets too late. Hopefully Kagome will make us a nice dinner. I'm sick of eating my cooking."

"Me as well." Inuyasha gave Shippo a warning growl before starting off toward the village again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"O.K. So when the two get married, we'll give Kagome and Inuyasha the elixir so they could have a better chance of having a child soon."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, they may want to wait a little bit before they have a child?"

"Don't start with that again. We all know that they would want a child; we're just helping to make sure that they're more successful. Anyway, Lady Kagome is already a little nervous about being a mother to Inuyasha's children, and I have a feeling that she'll be even more nervous when it comes to her first time with Lord Inuyasha."

"She's right; we're just going to help them relax if anything else." Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, is everybody in agreement, we'll give them the elixir on their wedding night and help them." Everyone started to nod their head in agreement. "Since that's final, let's start on the elixir." Everyone got up and started to prepare for their part in creating the elixir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Sesshomaru, will we be telling Lord Inuyasha about your future mating with Lady Kagura?"

"Yes, Rin, we'll be leaving soon. You should get started in your packing."

"O.K." Rin started to run toward her room before she stopped and turned back around. "Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo wanted to show me a waterfall that he found. Will I be able to go with him?"

"Take Jaken when you go."

"I was hoping that I could go with Shippo alone." Sesshomaru's sharp gaze was on her in an instant. Rin didn't even flinch at his intense stare like others would have.

"Why would you want to go with the fox alone?"

"I was hoping to have some time with him alone." Rin had a little blush on her face, but she was still able to look him in the eye. "He would protect me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is not proper, Rin. Jaken will accompany you or you will not go at all." Sesshomaru turned around expecting the matter to be dropped. He was surprised when Rin decided that it wasn't. Even Jaken and Kagura were.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why is it improper for me to be alone with Shippo? He would protect me and he would never do anything that would be dishonorable." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes that h would change his mind. He just gave her a warning growl before Kagura put her hand on his shoulder.

"How about Jaken goes with you to the location and then come back to the village so we can know where you are. That way you both get what you want." Rin liked the idea, but before she could voice it, Sesshomaru let his opinion be known.

"I don't like you being alone without some supervision."

"Lady Kagome can check up on us if you want to. Shippo told me that she could find out where he is at any time and see what he's doing. She can make sure that we are o.k. and with Jaken knowing where we are, he can show the way to the waterfall." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then Kagura. He let out a frustrated growl before saying 'fine.'

"But if anything happens to you, then he will pay."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, and thank you." Rin bowed before leaving the room.

"Jaken, go and help Rin pack."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed before racing after Rin.

"That was nice."

"I don't like her being alone without someone I know."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. I'm sure that Shippo will take good care of her or she wouldn't have fought for some time alone with Shippo. Plus, Kagome has been the main one raising him, so I see no problem with leaving Rin in Shippo's care."

"I already said that I would let her be alone with the fox, I do not need to be assured that I made a good choice."

"As you wish."


	18. Return

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku and Sango were outside of Keade's hut looking up at the stars. Sango adverted her eyes from him and said in a calming voice that she could manage.

"What do you mean, Miroku? Everything is fine with me." Sango managed to look into his eyes without giving her plan away. Well, Kagome's, but she was using it to her own advantage. "Is there anything wrong with you?"

"No, it's just that you seem indifferent to me all of a sudden. I was just wondering if I did something wrong to make you so mad at me?" Sango just looked the other way before answering.

"There is nothing wrong, Miroku, just leave it alone." Miroku moved to look at Sango's face. When Miroku couldn't see her face, he gentle grabbed Sango's chin and turned her head towards him. What Miroku saw almost made his heart break. Sango had unshed tears in her eyes. "Sango…" Sango wrenched her head away from his hand and turned her head.

"I'm sick that you always flirt with other women. Is there something wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough that you have to flit with other women?" Sango was freely crying now. The look on Miroku's face almost made her want to stop her plan, but she had an idea that he needed to be slightly punished. "Don't you love me?" Sango heard Miroku gasp loudly before bringing her into his grasp.

"Sango, how could you think that? I love you with all my heart."

"Then why do you flirt all the time? Don't you know that it hurts me when you do thinks like that?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sango, I never mean anything. The women that I flirt with mean nothing to me, only you. I won't flirt with anybody, I promise."

"You always say that you won't flirt with anybody else, but you always do it anyways." Sango was crying on his shoulder and thinking that she was going a little over the top, but the sincerity in Miroku's voice made her start believing him. Miroku was gently rubbing her back to calm her. Sango eventually stopped crying. She knew that she probable looked terrible, but she also knew that Miroku wouldn't be flirting with any other female again, at least for a little while. When she pulled away from Miroku, she saw that he had a worried and guilty look on his face. She decided to play this up a little bit before making it look like she was ok again. "You promise that you won't flirt with anyone else again?"

"Yes, Sango, I promise you that I won't flirt with another female again." Sango let a little smile grace her face.

"What about other males." Sango's smile broadened and Miroku started to smile.

"I promise." Sango laughed a little bit before wiping her eyes.

"I must look terrible now. I bet that me eyes are all puffy and red."

"You look beautiful, Sango, as always." Sango smile at him. Miroku rouse to his feet and reached out his hand to help her up. Sango placed her hand into his and rose to her feet, a little happier. She had to remember to cry in front of Miroku again sometimes, not as much as Kagome, but just enough to make Miroku feel bad. They both walked back to the hut that they were sharing, Sango thinking of ways to use her new found power over Miroku, and Miroku hoping that he never made Sango cry like that again. It made him feel really uneasy; no wonder Inuyasha always hated it when Kagome cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Shippo just made it to the village some time after dark. They could smell the aromas of dinners being served from some of the huts and made them even hungrier for Kagome's cooking.

"Come on, Shippo, I want to get inside before Kagome finishes cooking her meal."

"I'm coming, Inuyasha, don't be so grumpy. I want to eat just as much as you do." Inuyasha seemed to ignore him and continue his way onto the house that he built for Kagome. He didn't know how much he missed her until he and Shippo came in view of the village. He knew that Shippo was in a hurry to see Kagome again, but Inuyasha just wanted to see her again. He wondered when he got so obsessed with just seeing Kagome again, taking in her nice scent and seeing her smile. Inuyasha let out a breath when the house came into view. "I hope that she isn't having dinner with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at Shippo.

"Why would she be having dinner with those two?"

"Well, you did say that we were going to be gone a day longer, so I just thought that maybe she might of gone over to their house to have some company." Inuyasha hadn't thought of that, but for some reason, he knew that Kagome was home, and he didn't have a problem telling Shippo that. "Whatever, Inuyasha, I was just voicing a thought." Inuyasha growled at the kit and continued towards the house. When he opened the door, he smelled the most delicious smelling food in his life. Shippo was almost dripping at the mouth. When they went into the dinning room, they saw all of there favorite foods and some they haven't even seen before. Kagome came out from the kitchen with a pitcher of juice and sat it on the table before noticing them.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, you two made it for dinner." Kagome flew over to them and got them both into a tight hug. "I'm so glad, I've missed the both of you so much." Kagome let them go to get a good look at them. "I hope you two had a nice trip and didn't run into any trouble." Inuyasha was the first one to snap out of his amazement to answer Kagome.

"No, it was an easy trip and we got everything."

"Mom, what is with all of the food, not that I'm complaining." Shippo was on the verge of fully drooling now. "I remember Inuyasha saying that we were going to be gone longer."

"And you think I couldn't tell when you two got close to the village? I had made sure that I was able to since you the moment you two got close to the village so I can make you guys a welcome home dinner. Now sit before you start drooling on the floor." They didn't need to be told twice. Kagome barely blinked before they were at the table, ready to dig in. Kagome joined them with a little smirk. "Missed my cooking that much you two?"

"Well, it's not like Inuyasha can cook."

"Look whose talking runt." Kagome giggled at the two of them before giving them big portions of food. They both forgot about the argument they were about to get into and started to dig into Kagome's cooking. By the end of the meal, every plate and bowl that was filled to the brim with food was gone and the guys were lying on the floor with full bellies.

"Wow, I guess it's a good thing that I made a lot of food. You guys must of really liked my cooking."

"It's simply the best, mom. You could make a fortune with the recipes you have." Shippo seemed on the verge of falling asleep right there on the floor.

"I'm glad you liked it. How did you like the food, Inuyasha?"

"Defiantly some of your best cooking." Inuyasha too seemed about to sleep where he lay.

"Well, it looks like you two are about to fall asleep. We better get you two into bed before you do."

"We can help you with the dishes." Inuyasha said while getting up. Kagome could tell that he could barely keep his eyes open, and Shippo didn't look any better.

"I'll take care of the dishes in the morning." Kagome transported the dishes into the sink, standing up as she did. "Time for you two to go to bed." Kagome and Inuyasha heard a soft snoring sound and saw that Shippo had already gone to bed. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "He must have been really tired." Kagome went and picked him up. Inuyasha was about to take him off of Kagome's hands, but saw the way she was holding Shippo and knew that she wanted to do this. Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome, burying his noise into Kagome to get more of Kagome's scent. She just smiled down at his while going to Shippo's room. Kagome got Shippo into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. She turned off the lights on the way out.

"I think that's the first time he was actually to tired to go up to his own room."

"Yeah, you two must have had a really tiring day."

"We just went a little longer to get here by dinner. We were kind of getting sick of each other's cooking." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he felt his breath hitch. He didn't know why, but the way that the light in the hallway was hitting her and the way she was smiling at him, make Inuyasha's heart swell with pride that a beauty like her would choose him.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just realizing how beautiful you look right now." Inuyasha was blushing a little while saying this. He could tell that Kagome was blushing as well. "I better go off to bed as well, long day and all." Inuyasha was about to turn toward his room when he felt Kagome's hand on his wrist. Inuyasha toward her to ask what was wrong, but found her lips instead. It was a soft kiss, and much to short for Inuyasha's liking.

"I've missed you too." With that, Kagome went to her room with a little smile on her face. "Oh yeah, we're going to my mother tomarrow." All Inuyasha could do was to nod. When he saw Kagome disappear behind her door, Inuyasha smiled and touched his lips. Kagome always new how to surprise him with those kisses of hers. He couldn't wait until he saw the surprise on her face when he shows her the necklace he got her.


	19. Future Blessing

Inuyasha and Kagome were out in a field watching Shippo play with some of the other children in the village. Kagome was sitting on a log and Inuyasha was above her in a tree. They sat like that in comfortable silence.

"Inuyasha, how about we go back to my time after we have lunch?"

"Sure."

"I wonder if Shippo can come through the well with us."

"Why? He's perfectly fine here with the others."

"I know, but I want mom to meet him. And I don't like leaving him here without both of us here."

"He's been left alone here without us. What's the big problem?"

"Inuyasha, those times were when you were coming to bring me back here. He's never been left alone here more than a day or two. We don't know how long we're going to be over there. I haven't seen my family in a while and they would like to celebrate the news between us." Kagome looked up t him with pleading eyes. Inuyasha just sighed, he knew when he was defeated with Kagome.

"Fine, we'll try to see if Shippo can come through the well with us, but don't get your hopes up, ok Kagome."

"Ok, Inuyasha."

"Feh"

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Thanks" Inuyasha smiled down at her. He knew that she was smiling as well, even though he couldn't see her face. They sat like that and watched Shippo playing with the other children.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Kagome, this is a pleasant surprise." Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen with Souta right behind her.

"And you brought Inuyasha."

"He's not all." Kagome stepped aside to show Shippo to everybody. "Everybody, this is Shippo. Shippo this is my mother and my brother Souta."

"Hi." Shippo waved at the two.

"Oh, Kagome, he's even cuter than you described." Kagome's mom scoped him up into a hug.

"Mom, I think he needs to breath."

"Sorry dear, how about I fix you guys something to eat."

"We ate something before we came here."

"I could go for a second lunch."

"Inuyasha, you can't be hungry after eating the lunch I prepared."

"Kagome, don't fret. Come on, Inuyasha, and how about you Shippo?"

"I think I can go for something." Kagome just laughed a little.

"You two are going to get fat one of these days."

"No we're not." Both of them responded. Everyone laughed a little before moving into the kitchen.

"Hey, were is grandpa. I thought that he would be here for at least lunch."

"Oh, he's at a convention of some sort. He'll be back this afternoon."

"Great! We have great news to share with everyone."

"What is it?"

"Souta, I want to tell it when gramps gets here. So you will have to wait till this afternoon."

"Oh, come on Kagome."

"Nope. Anyways, patience is a virtue." Souta just huffed back into his chair with a pout on his face. Kagome's mother decided to intervene before they started into one of their little fights.

"So, Kagome, does that mean that you three will be staying here for a while?"

"Yes. I wanted to spend some time with you guys and to have Shippo get to know you."

"Ley's get you two situated while we wait for gramps." Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Shippo, you can stay in my room with me if you want."

"That sounds like fun."

"Great, follow me and I'll show you were you'll sleep." Souta rushed from the table with Shippo easily following him.

"It looks like those two are going to be the best of friends."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"We should do something together since you all are going to stay here for a while."

"Is the fair open yet? It would be nice to show Shippo around while were here, although I'll probably have to put a concealment spell to hide his tail."

"I'm sure that you can do that later. I'm just so happy that you're here. It's been a while since you've come to visit us, and even longer for you, Inuyasha."

"Sorry about that."

"Well, you can make it up to me by helping me move some stuff in the shrine when you feel up to it."

"Anytime you want me to, I'll move them."

"Ok, you can do that later. I don't want to immediately put you to work with you just getting here."

"No problem."

"Now, tell me what's going on, and don't worry, you don't have to tell me this big secret until grampa gets here." Kagome and Inuyasha told them about what was going on in the feudal era, leaving out the details that would reveal the big surprise to here. Kagome's mom seemed really interested in their story.

"And then me and Inuyasha did a combined attack on Naraku."

"And that was a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, we had to get back to the village, not to mention the wounds that had to be treated. Miroku and Sango got the worst of it, but luckily none of it was fatal. We were all resting and recovering after we got back. The village even gave us a celebration a little after we came back from the castle."

"And you think that this Kagura won't try to get revenge on you for killing Naraku?"

"I'm sure. She was the one who helped lead us to the chamber where Naraku was at. I have a feeling that she wanted to betray Naraku a long time ago, we just came at the right moment to help her betrayal. But don't worry mom, I have a feeling that she won't do anything that would go against us, or anybody else for that matter."

"Well, I'm glad that it's all over and that everybody is alright. Have you gotten the completed jewel shard?"

"We got all of them except for the two in Koga's legs, but we'll be getting those in a little while."

"That's good. It looks like everything is working out for the better."

"Hello, I'm home everybody." The door opened and Kagome's grandfather walked into the kitchen. "Kagome, Inuyasha you're home." Gampa came around the table and hugged Kagome. Souta and Shippo came in the room when they were separating.

"Grampa, this is Shippo, the fox kit that I told you about."

"Well, hello to you, but I thought that only you and Inuyasha could get through the well."

"Yeah, well if we bring somebody down with us, they can come through the well."

"Since Gramps is here, can we hear this big surprise that you told us about?"

"What surprise?"

"Everybody go into the living room and we'll tell you." Everyone moved into the living room and sat down with Inuyasha and Kagome standing in front of them. "Well, Inuyasha and I have a surprise to tell you." Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha decided to take it from there.

"I've asked Kagome's hand in marriage and she accepted."

"She did? You did?" Kagome nodded her head. Before she or Inuyasha knew it, Kagome's mother was up and had them in a bear hug. "I can't believe it! I am so happy for the two of you!"

"Mom…air."

"Sorry." Se let the two of them go before hugging her daughter again. "I want to know everything." She dragged Kagome off upstairs, leaving Inuyasha blinking at the spot where they were.

"Does that mean you're going to be my new brother soon?" Souta was in front of him with very little personal space.

"Umm…yeah…I guess."

"So cool! Then that means that me and Shippo are going to be related too. Come on Shippo, let's go back to my room."

"Ok, we can finish the game we were planning." They both rushed back to Souta's room to finish the game. That just left Inuyasha and Kagome's grandfather in the living room. Inuyasha was a little uncomfortable being left with him alone for some reason. Usually Kagome or her mom was in the room with them.

"So, you and Kagome are going to be married. Do you have a ring for her?"

"Yes, I had it personally commissioned myself." Inuyasha took out the box that contained the ring for Kagome. He showed it to gramps. He looked at it before nodding his head.

"That is very nice, Kagome will love it."

"I'm hoping so. It took me a while to get all the things together, but it was worth it." Inuyasha closed the box and put in back into his sleeve.

"Take good care of her, Inuyasha. She's very important to me."

"She's important to me too, sir. I wouldn't do anything that would put he in unnecessary danger and destroy anything that tries to hard her."

"I know that. You've kept her alive for this long and she's seems happier when she's with you." Inuyasha smirked at this. "And you seem happier with her as well."

"Yeah, I am." Gramps smiled at this.

"I want to show you something, follow me." Gramps lead Inuyasha into his room. He sat down on the bed and took out a book from the night stand by the bed. He opened the book to a specific page. "Inuyasha, come and look at this." Inuyasha sat by him and saw a photo of a little girl on the shoulders of a tall man in the woods/ "This is Kagome's father. He died a long time ago. Kagome was really attacked to him and took his death the hardest among us."

"How did he die?"

"He was coming home after working late. He was trying to get everything done so he and Kagome could go on their annual camping trip. They were both excited about it. Anyway, it was really late and he was coming home from work. Somebody drove into his car. The driver was drunk and ran the stoplight right into my son's car. He was taken to the hospital to be treated for his injuries. He died before we even made it to the hospital. Kagome stayed with his body for hours before she would let anybody take her away. She didn't eat or sleep for days. She just stayed up in her room and cried for most of the time. After a while, she became unresponsive to everybody. Everybody was really worried about her as you can imagine." Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say so he just nodded his head. "The only one that seemed to get through to her was Souta. As you can tell by the picture, you can see that he and his father have a striking resemblance." Inuyasha looked at the picture again and saw what he was talking about. They did have a resemblance to one another. "I think he reminded her of him. After a while, he was able to get her to eat, to come out of her room, and so on. About a year afterwards, she started smiling and everything. She wasn't as happy as she use to be, but she was getting happy again. Then she met you, and eventually, she got the happiness that she lost with her father. I know that you would die for her without a second thought to make sure that she's happy and health. I just want to tell you that with her that your death would kill her as well. She's strong, but her strength only goes so far and I don't think that she can go through another death like that." He looked up at Inuyasha with a gaze that spoke volumes. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I won't leave Kagome no matter what." Gramps nodded his head before getting up. We better go back downstairs before the ladies start looking for us. Knowing Kagome and her mother, you're going to be stuck with their planning."

"What does that mean? Kagome and I are going to be the ones getting married."

"You'll see." Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this.


	20. Wedding Plans & Transporting Family

Inuyasha now knew what Grandpa was talking about. Kagome and he mother were talking about the wedding for the past two days. In all of that, it was decided that A) It was going to be in the feudal era, B) Kagome's mom would give the wedding kimono that she wore to Kagome, and C) Grandpa would walk Kagome down the isle. They would be going back to the feudal era tomorrow to get the wedding preparations underway. Kagome's family was packing some clothes to be taken with them. It was almost comical if Inuyasha wasn't going to be the main one taking all of the bags back and forth. He was now waiting for the last of the bags. Now he knew why Kagome's backpack was always bulging with stuff. Compared with the 10 plus bags he already put in the house on the other side, Kagome's bag was a purse.

"Inuyasha, don't look so grumpy." Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome coming towards him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to log 50 bags to the other side. Those things are heavy. I thought you told them to pack light."

"Where my mother and Grandpa is concerned, this is light. Souta only had one bag and is trying to get Grandpa to not pack everything."

"And your mom?"

"I got her to her last bag and the stuff that's going into it. She promised me that she won't put in anything else."

"Feh. Just as long as my back doesn't give out before we transport them. Your Gramps isn't going to be able to climb out of there and I doubt your mom can."

"Inuyasha, there is a latter on the other side that mom can use." Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "Ok, so she may want go on your back, but she'll use the latter, I promise." Inuyasha sighed and looked back toward the well. "Your family is coming this way." Kagome gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Think of this as the crazy time before bliss." Kagome kissed him again and Inuyasha seemed to lighten up a little at this.

"Ok, this is the last of it." Souta said while dragging Grampa's bag toward the well.

"Be careful. I have some very important stuff in there."

"What, bricks with family member's names on them."

"Souta, it isn't that heavy." Grandpa said while Inuyasha picked it up.

"Souta's right. It feels like there's bricks in here. Planning to build a house or something?"

"Just take the bag to the feudal era."

"I've got mom's bag, it's very light." Inuyasha would of protested, but the bag was defiantly weighing him down. If he was having this much trouble, he would only imagine how Souta was ale to get it out of the house.

"Fine, but if it gets to heavy, then give it to me." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "We'll be back for you guys after we put the last of bags in the house." Everybody nodded their head while Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward the well. A couple of minutes later, they were back to get everybody else.

"Ok, Shippo and Souta, your with me. Mom, Grandpa, you're going to go with Inuyasha." They all nodded their heads. "Ok, Shippo and Souta, we're going to go first. Souta, I'll need for you to hold onto me very tightly."

"Ok, sis." The three of them went and sat at the edge of the well.

"You two ready." They both nodded. "Then let's go." All three of them jumped into the well and the blue light surrounded them. Shippo jumped out of the well and Kagome jumped out with Souta in tow.

"Wow, I didn't know you could jump that high."

"I told you I got stronger." The blue light appeared in the well again. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Granps on his back and Kagome's mother climbing up the latter.

"Ok, old man, get off my back."

"You could have been more polite about that." Gramps grumbled while getting off of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha cracked his back before responding with a 'Feh.'

"Let me show you guys the house Inuyasha built for me."

"That sounds great." Kagome and Inuyasha led the way over to the house. When they got there, it seemed like everyone was in shock.

"If you think this is impressive, you should see the inside of the house." Kagome smiled before she led them through the house and showing them where they were going to sleep. The entire time they were commenting on how beautiful and big it was.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you built this for Kagome?" Souta said in awe.

'Yeah, squirt. It's no big deal." Inuyasha was almost blushing from all of the attention he was getting. Kagome decided to save him before anything happened.

"How about everybody unpacks their bags while I prepare lunch. I can even invite Songo, Miroku, Kohaku and Keade for lunch so you guys can meet them."

"That sounds great, Kagome. I can't wait to meet all of your friends that I heard so much about." Kagome's mom said before turning towards her room. She seemed extremely energetic.

"Well, I think I'm going to rest before lunch and unpack afterwards. An old guy like me can't take much excitement."

"Or exercise." Souta said under his breath. Shippo started laughing while Gramps sent both of them a glare before going to his own room.

"I doubt it'll take me the entire time to unpack like those two."

"Then we could go play with the other kids in the village until lunch is ready."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll help you unpack." They both rushed to Souta's room to unpack his stuff and play.

"It looks like everybody will be fine till lunch."

"Yeah, I'll go and tell everybody about lunch. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Inuyasha kissed her before heading out. Kagome smiled before she headed down stairs toward the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It's been a while since I've updated, but I'm back. These are the people who guessed right about the gift Inuyasha is getting Kagome. **

**And these smart people are:**

**Inulover06**

**Nanashi Tsumura**

**Lady Kayanne**

**XXBlackrose14**

**PeachGRL-15**

**Inuyasha.and.Kagome.4eva.554**

**Tora.of.the.sand**


	21. Family Ties

It had been two days after the dinner and everything was going along greatly. The boys were getting along greatly, Kagome's mom, grandpa, and Keade were getting along well, and they were all helping Kagome and Inuyasha with the wedding plans. Inuyasha and Miroku were almost going crazy with all the wedding talk while Grandpa watched Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo while they were playing or training.

"Inuyasha, do you think we should have the ceremony in the field or in the center of town?"

"But where would we have the after wedding party?" Sango asked.

"Well, that's what I was wondering about?"

"Why don't we have the ceremony in the field and the party in the center of town?"

"Inuyasha, that's a great idea!" Kagome had a very happy expression that made Inuyasha's heart lighten. Inuyasha gave her a little nod before she and Sango started talking about more wedding plans. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree above them listening in and answering questions when he was asked his opinion. He was wondering where Miroku was, but decided to let it go for know. Miroku would be in the same situation when it was time for him and Sango's wedding. Sometimes Kagome and Sango would shift from Kagome's wedding to Sango's. It would be laughable if he didn't have to listen to it all the time. Luckily, the wedding was going to be done soon and that they were at a point where they could start the preparations. Inuyasha looked back down to look at Kagome who looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't believe that she picked him to stay with. She had the most beautiful smile that could lift his spirits up, and she was so kind and cheerful that it was infectious, but her sent was the most addictive thing about her. Her sent was so pleasant, it smelt like a spring wind and rain. While he was thinking about this, he noticed another sent.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha said in a confused tone. Kagome and Sango looked at him with a questioning stare. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and headed towards the tree line. "Stay here you two."

"Inuyasha?"

"Just stay here. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok." Kagome was slightly worried, but decided to let it go. She sensed Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin coming this way and was wondering what they were coming here for.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin are coming this way. I think that Inuyasha went to go and greet them."

"Ok, so what's with that look on your face for?"

"It's just weird that he went to them by himself." Kagome let out a sigh. "Well, let's get back to our planning before Inuyasha or Miroku gets back." Sango nodded her head and the two got back to planning their joined wedding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was walking in the forest toward Sesshomaru and his packs sent. He was wondering what they were doing so far away from their home, but he guess that he was going to find out soon.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't think that you would be this far away from home, and have Kagura with you."

"I came here to talk to you, brother. I will explain everything when we can sit down to discuss it properly." Inuyasha eyed him and then his gaze drifted over to Kagura who was standing beside Rin who was riding Ay-Un. Jaken was holding the reigns, looking like he didn't want to be here. Sesshomaru let out a little growl to get Inuyasha's attention again. Inuyasha's gaze was brought back to Sesshomaru and understood his meaning.

"Follow me." Inuyasha turned on his heal and headed back towards his house. Sesshomaru and the rest of the group followed him in silence. When they got to the house, Inuyasha told them that Ay-Un could graze in the back. When they all got situated around the table in the living room, Inuyasha spoke up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kagura and I are going to be mated soon." Inuyasha's gaze went quickly to Kagura, but returned to Sesshomaru.

"So why come here to tell me? It's not like I have any say in your life."

"I came here to tell you because I did not want you to attack her for any of her past actions while under Naraku's control."

"I wasn't planning on it in the first place. As long as she didn't pose a threat to anyone anymore, I would not have gone after her." Sesshomaru nodded his head and Kagura was moved by his words. "I'm not the one you need to be worrying about anyway. Koga will still want revenge for what happened to his pack."

"I will deal with him after we leave here." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "There is another reason for coming here. Shippo has asked for Rin to accompany him to a field that he has found without any supervision. Did you know anything about this?"

"Yes, Shippo told me and Kagome about it. We both know where it is and Kagome can check up on them when needed to make sure that they're alright."

"It seems like you have this all figured out, brother. I trust that I can leave her in good hands then?"

"Yeah. Shippo will take care of Rin and make sure that she's ok. The runt is responsible enough to take care of Rin."

"Even if that is the case, I want Jaken and Ay-Un to accompany them to the place. Jaken will come back so I'll know where to find them."

"Fair enough. You guys can stay here and in the morning, Shippo can take them to the field." Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance. "I'll show you where you guys can stay and then I'll tell Kagome and the others that you're staying for a while."

"Inuyasha, I'll wish to talk to you in private later tonight." Inuyasha was slightly puzzled by his request but agreed to it before going to tell the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was shocked that Inuyasha was actually let Sesshomaru and Kagura stay without trying to kill them. Kagome was actually very proud of him.

"That's great, Inuyasha. But if you where just going to do that, why didn't you want me to come with you?"

"I can talk to my brother without you there telling me to behave."

"Uh-huh." Kagome didn't believe him for an instant, but decided to talk to him about it later. "I still can't believe that he and Kagura are becoming mates. It's only been a month since Naraku's death."

"Demons don't need that much time to see if their compatible with one another than humans do." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone. "Usually demons just claim their mates and stay with them until they die or release each other from the bond."

"I thought that once someone was mated, the only way out was through death?" Sango said in a puzzled tone.

"Usually yes, but in rare cases, if both parties want to be separated from each other willingly, they could break off their mating. I thought that I told you that before." Kagome shook her head. "Oh, I thought that I did."

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the house if they're there now?" Shippo said trying to sound casual."

"Oh, yeah. Mom and everybody else should be getting back to the house soon and I don't want anybody surprised."

"Or your grandfather trying those sutras of his at them. They may not work but Sesshomaru would probable kill the old man either way." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo said bye to everyone and headed back to their house. On the way they met up with the rest of Kagome's family and updated them on their new guest.

"That sounds nice, Kagome. Will they be staying for the wedding?"

"Knowing Sesshomaru, he'll leave after Rin and Shippo's journey, so probably."

"We can ask him over dinner. It would be nice to have them there."

"What about Koga? He'll probable want to get vengeance against Kagura for what she did to his pack while under Naraku's control." Kagome thought about what Inuyasha said. He had a good point and Koga would probable want some revenge after losing a lot of his pack.

"We'll just have to talk to him before he comes in contact with Kagura. The wedding isn't until a week from now, so there's some time before we have to come to that point." Kagome said with a bright smile while walking into the house with the rest of the family. Sesshomaru and Kagura were sitting in the living room, but there was no Rin or Jaken. "Sesshomaru, Kagura, it's nice to see you two again. How are Rin, Jaken, and Ay-Un doing?"

"They're doing fine, and you?" Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless tone. It was almost weird hearing him sounding so polite towards Kagome, but she just brushed it off.

"I'm fine. Where are Rin and Jaken in the first place?"

"Rin is out back with Ay-Un and Jaken is watching over them."

"That's nice. I'd like to introduce you to my mother, my grandfather, and my brother Souta. Everybody, this is Sesshomaru and Kagura."

"Didn't you say that both of them tried to kill you, sis?"

"Please. Inuyasha even tried to kill me at first."

"No I didn't. I tried to get the jewel shard from you." Kagome gave Inuyasha a pointed look before moving on with the conversation.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm about to start dinner if you want to join us."

"We will join you if there is no inconvenience with you having so many guests?"

"No problem at all. I'll get started and everybody can relax in here."

"I'm actually going to finish reading this book that I bought before dinner."

"And I have some homework that I have to finish from school."

"I'm going to see how Rin is doing."

"Ok, I'll call you all when dinner is ready."

"Kagome, I'll help you cooking." Kagome smiled at her mom and they both headed into the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone.

"Sesshomaru, if you want to talk, we can go into the library." Sesshomaru nodded and got up to follow Inuyasha.

"Are you going to be ok here, Kagura?"

"I can go into the kitchen and help out. I'll be fine." Sesshomaru nodded at this before going after Inuyasha. Kagura got up from her seat and went into the kitchen to help out. She really didn't know how to cook, but hopefully she would be able to learn something while she was staying here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha closed the door behind them and gestured for Sesshomaru to take a seat. When he did, Inuyasha took a seat across from him.

"So, why did you want to talk to me about in private?"

"First, I wanted to talk to you about Kagome."

"What about Kagome?"

"You mating her might cause some to come after her. To take her from you."

"Like they would ever get a chance to get their hands on her, and why would they be after her if she's going to mate with me?"

"There is an old prophecy that foretells of a miko who will have a tolerance like none before her. It is said that she will willingly mate with one of demon blood, and any child produced by them will have power like none have seen. The blood of a demon and the spiritual power of a priest or priestess. These children will be a force for great good or great evil, either way, they will have great power." Sesshomaru sat there silently to allow everything he said to sink in. After some time, he continued. "There are few demons who know of this prophecy and the few who do will probably come to help you or will come to replace you."

"What, they think that they can try and force Kagome to be their mate, even if they could get her away from me?" Inuyasha was growling at this point.

"Calm yourself, brother. Like I said, very few know of the prophecy and even fewer will try to take Kagome away from you. Those who are dishonorable enough to try will have to get through everyone who is coming to celebrate the joining between you two. I doubt that anybody would want Kagome to be taken against her will." Inuyasha got the double meaning behind Sesshomaru's words and knew that most, well all, of their allies would willingly lay down their lives just to make sure that Kagome was happy, let alone safe. And with the guest coming in the next couple of days, there would be a lot of people here to help protect Kagome.

"Fine, but why are you just telling me this now. Somebody could of attacked by now."

"The demons who would come after Kagome would want to grab her at least a day or two before the wedding. They will think that she will be too distracted by the whole ordeal to really be on top of protecting herself."

"Knowing Kagome, she'll be trying to make sure everything is perfect."

"Anyway," Sesshomaru sounded irritated at being interrupted. "she will be in more danger than when Naraku was still alive. The people who will come after will think that they just need to control her body, willingly or not, and make her have his children. The thing that they do not know is that her heart needs to be bond to the person. Her heart is already bond to you, so after your mated with Kagome, most of them will back off."

"What do you say most of them."

"Like I said, some of them are not honorable and will do anything to get the power that could come from Kagome, or both of you." Inuyasha's head snapped up. His blood ran cold at Sesshomaru's underline message.

"Nobody will get near Kagome and my family without a very good reason." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and approval. With Kagura and Rin by his, Sesshomaru noticed how much more protective of the both of them, and Kagura wasn't even his mate yet.

"There is something else that I wanted to discuss with you." Inuyasha's interest was peeked and showed his undivided attention. "When you knew that Kagura was coming toward here, you didn't draw your sword or go into a fighting stance. I doubt that you trusted me enough to believe that Kagura wasn't a threat to you."

"So you want to know why I didn't try to kill her on sight." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Well, I didn't completely trust her after she lead us to Naraku's hiding place, but after that and she didn't come to try to kill us, and talking it over with Kagome, we decided that if Kagura showed up, we'll decide if she's a threat or not. But when I smelled you and your pack with her, I had a idea that she wasn't here to kill anybody or you would have left the others behind and just brought Kagura."

"You actually thought this through, brother, impressive."

"One thing bothers me though, why did you come and announce that you where going to mate with her. Even without you coming with her, neither Kagome nor I would have gone after her." Sesshomaru did the one thing that Inuyasha didn't expect, he smiled.

"I thought that you would have liked to know what is going on in your brother's life." Inuyasha almost laughed at this.

"Sesshomaru, I think that somehow Kagome got to you too." Sesshomaru almost smiled again.

"I think that I've just finally stopped wasting energy trying to get father's sword from you. Anyway, with both of us getting mates, I find that our continuing fighting is not helpful."

"That's an understatement." They both continued talking to each other until Kagome came to tell them that dinner was ready. They went and saw that everybody was coming into the dinning room to eat. Inuyasha saw that Kagura seemed to be a little happier and Sesshomaru noticed this as well. Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome about it later, but now, he was going to focus on the wonderful food that was in front of them and sharing it with the family that he never thought he would have.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was making his check of the house to make sure that everything was locked up and ok. He was a little sleepy from all the food he ate. The dinner went smoothly and pleasantly. Everyone was polite to everyone else and there was even laughter, not from Kagura and Sesshomaru of course, but they smiled occasionally. They even agreed to stay for the wedding. Inuyasga was going back to his room when he came across Kagome coming out of Shippo's room.

"Kagome, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just tucking Shippo in. He's excited that he's able to take Rin to the field he found. He's got his bag all ready and is trying to think of everything he can show her there." Kagome was giggling at the memory of finding Shippo all over the place, planning for tomorrow.

"He does know that the wedding is in seven days and that is takes a day to get there and another to get back?" Kagome nodded before answering.

"I reminded him and he said that he was going to go tomorrow, spend four days there, and then return on the fifth so they could be the day before the wedding. He can really think things through when he wants to." Inuyasha chuckled in agreement and Kagome was happy hearing it. Inuyasha rarely laughed and the few times Kagome saw him laugh her breath was always taken away by how handsome he looked. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw the look of happiness in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at, wench?"

"You, baka. You look so handsome when you smile and laugh that it sometimes takes my breath away. It makes me so happy to see you openly laugh and smile that I can't help but smile myself." Inuyasha blushed at her words and gave her a little smile.

I'm glad to make you happy." For some reason, Kagome blushed and Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile more. "We better get some rest. I'm sure Shippo will be bouncing off the walls and it will take both of us to calm him down."

"True." Both of their blushes were coming under control. Kagome started heading towards her room while Inuyasha watched her go. He finally remembered what he was going to ask her.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around and found Inuyasha coming toward her, stopping a couple of inches from her. "I was wondering why Kagura was so happy at dinner."

"Oh, my mom and I promised her that we would give her some cooking lessons." Inuyasha just laughed and shuck his head back and forth.

"So who is going to be your taste tester?"

"Probably you or Sesshomaru, I mean you two have the strongest stomach."

"Why me, I don't have a death wish."

"Inuyasha, you are so bad." Kagome couldn't help giggling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha lowered his head to an inch away from Kagome's with a devilish grin.

"But you love that I am." Kagome stopped giggling and stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes that held a passion only for her. Inuyasha lowered his head the rest of the way and gave Kagome a searing kiss. When he pulled away, Kagome's lips were swollen and slightly red and her skin was flushed. Kagome fluttered her eyes open to look back up at Inuyasha. Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile while she backed away from him.

"I should go and get some rest for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning." Inuyasha whispered before Kagome went into her room. Inuyasha touched his lips, smiled, and then went back to his own room. Inuyasha knew that his dreams would be filled with kissing Kagome's lips, and other parts of her, all night. If he was this desperate for her touch, he wondered what he would be like on their wedding night. Inuyasha smiled more at that thought.


	22. Growing Ties

The next day Kagome was in the kitchen starting breakfast. Shippo was sitting by the kitchen table, visually excited about the trip, and making sure that he had packed everything in his bag by the door. Kagome would have laughed if Shippo wasn't so stressed out enough as is. Kagome looked up towards the stairs when she heard someone coming down. Kagura was coming down and seemed to be fixing her bun before she seemed to notice that the kitchen wasn't empty.

"Mourning, Kagura, hoped that you slept well."

"Yes, I did. I didn't know that anybody would be up this early."

"Well, Shippo is too excited about taking Rin to the field to sleep any further and I wanted to get an early start on cooking breakfast since there's a lot to cook for." Kagura nodded her head in understanding. Kagura was amazed by the amount of food that Kagome and her mother made and how they made it look so easy. "Do you want to help me with the rest of the breakfast while you're here? I'm sure the guys will start to come down with the smell of food pretty soon." Kagura nodded her head again and moved toward Kagome to see what she could help with. Kagome guided her through the cooking and helped her when she seemed panic about certain things. Shippo managed to set the table in between his second and third check of his bag. By the time they were done, everybody else was coming down. "Morning everybody, you've come down just in time."

"It looks like you two did a great job cooking breakfast." Sesshomaru nodded in approval as he sat down. Kagome barely caught Kagura's blush before she turned around to grab the food that was still on the stove.

"Since everybody's here and all the food are done, everyone dig in." Nobody needed to be told twice.

"Shippo, have you packed everything that will be needed for trip you and Rin are taking." Sesshomaru sent an intense glare toward Shippo.

"Yes, I've made sure that everything is packed. I'm very good at making sure that everything is perfect."

"Yeah, the squirt got the annoying habit from Kagome."

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome was sending him a death glare and Inuyasha made an audible swallow.

"I didn't mean it by the way it sounded."

"Then how was it supposed to sound?" Inuyasha made a nervous laugh while he backed slightly away from the table. Lucky for him, he finished most of his food and he smelt a familiar sent.

"Looks like more of our guys have arrived. I better go out and great them." Inuyasha rushed out the room, but he didn't make it out of the front door before he heard the words that caused him pain.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went strait down to the ground right at the moment Koga, Ayame, and the some of their pack members came to the front door.

"Looks like dog boy got on Kagome's bad side."

"And seven days before their wedding."

"Will the both of you shut up!" Inuyasha was finally able to peal himself off the ground and dust himself off. "Leave your wolves in the forest and make sure that they don't attack anybody." Before Inuyasha could turn around and go back into the house, Sesshomaru came to the door.

"Koga, can I have a word with you before you go into the house."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Same reasons why you're here, Koga, or did you think you and your pack were the only ones coming for the wedding?" Koga was about to bark out a retort, but Sesshomaru walked passed him. Koga had no chose but to follow him toward the forest. Ayame had a confused look as she watched them go.

"What is that all about?" Inuyasha let out a sigh before answering.

"Sesshomaru is going to mate with Kagura soon." Ayame let out a loud gasp and the other members of the pack all looked at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's going to mate with Kagura? I thought that you guys killed her along with Kanna and Naraku." Inuyasha shock his head while he got a good look at everybody. They all seemed to be getting tensed and he hoped that Kagura had enough since to stay inside.

"Kagura betrayed Naraku and helped us. She's done nothing to bother us after that. From what I can tell, she's been traveling with Sesshomaru and his pack after Naraku died."

"But she destroyed most of Koga's pack, has almost killed you and Kagome, and caused so many others's downfall while serving Naraku."

"Kagura had no chose in the matter and like I said, she done nothing to further any aggression from us. As far as I know, the minute that she betrayed Naraku is the moment she began a new life." Ayame let out a growl.

"You actually believe that? That she turned over a new leaf just because Naraku doesn't control her anymore. That's a load of bull and you know it." Inuyasha looked her straight into her eyes and gave her a simple answer.

"Yes." Inuyasha watched the stunned expression on her face. "Everybody changes, Ayame. There are some who aren't so proud of their past and want to make amines and creating a new life for themselves. Who are you to judge if somebody is sincerely sorry for what they've done or how they truly are. None of you have that right." They all looked at Inuyasha, unsure of how to think. After a while though, everyone looked down in shame. Inuyasha had a point. They all had changed in the course of their lives and there were a couple of things that they regretted or even wished that they never had to do certain things. Looking back, for some of them, they were completely different people and wished they could destroy what they use to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru lead Koga into the forest. Koga was seething behind him and was getting even more pissed off by the moment. He was about to say something when Sesshomaru finally stopped. For a while, they just stood there, the wind passing through them.

"Sesshomaru, what's this all about?"

"When we destroyed Naraku, Kagura was able to get away."

"How the hell was she able to get away? I thought that she was there with the bastard and Kana?"

"She was, but we let her go. She betrayed Naraku and led us to where Naraku was hiding and allowed us to destroy him." There was silence after a while before Sesshomaru continued. "I'm planning on mating with Kagura, are you still going to get your revenge on her?" Sesshomaru finally turned around to face Koga, his cold gaze locked on him. Koga was unable to do anything except to stair at Sesshomaru before he finally snapped out of his shock.

"What do you mean by am I going to still get my revenge. Of course I'm going to get my revenge; she killed most of my pack and used them to fight me. Why wouldn't I?"

"Kagura had no chose in the matter and in the end; she chose to help us, even at the extent of her own life and suffering. So I ask you again, will you take revenge against a women that had her will taken from her the moment she come into being of will your revenge be set with the death of the true monster?" Koga looked at Sesshomaru in thought. He had a feeling that if he said that he still wanted revenge, there was going to be a battle here. And if Koga said that his revenge was set, Kagura would continue to live and go on with her life, and then the two of them would probable walk out of the forest uninjured. Koga thought about the comrades that he lost at her hands, as well as Sesshomaru's words.

"I guess that if I say that I still want her dead…"

"I will have to kill you where you stand. Inuyasha and Kagome already know this." Koga's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. 'Kagome already knows this.' Koga looked away from Sesshomaru and closed his eyes. Finally he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I won't take revenge against Kagura. But if she does anything, I'll kill her and anybody else who tends to get in my way." Sesshomaru started walking back toward the house, momentarily stopping by Koga.

"I'll kill you before you were even able to get near her." He continued walking back to the house, leaving Koga behind to follow at his own pace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sesshomaru and Koga returned to the house, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Ay-Un were waiting outside for them along with the traveling party Koga came with and Inuyasha leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru gave a little nod toward Inuyasha before turning toward Rin and Shippo. Shippo had a bag that was slung over his shoulder. It didn't look like it could hold that muck, but then remembered that the fox kit had good magic and probable did something to the bag to make it fit more stuff in there than usual. He continued to walk toward them while Koga went to talk to Ayame and the rest of his pack.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we're ready to go."

"When will you be back?"

"I've planned for us to return a day before the wedding. There will be plenty of time for us to come back without being late." Sesshomaru nodded his head but continued to stare at Shippo and Rin. He never noticed how big the both of them had grown. Shippo was a good foot shorter than Inuyasha, but even Sesshomaru could see that the kit had grown in power and skill, even though he didn't fight against Naraku for the final battle.

Rin on the other hand was a couple of inches shorter than Shippo. She stopped wearing the little bit of hear in a pony tail. Since she had grown, her taste in clothing had changed as well. She no longer wore a checkered kimono, but a silver one that went to her knees and had light red and purple embroidery on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. She still was an incredibly happy child, but had somewhat calmed down. She had also developed a good skill for healing and could bandage most wounds almost as good as the miko. He finally tour his gaze from the two and turned his attention to Jaken and Ay-Un.

"I want you two to come back after you arrive at the field and give me detailed directions on how to get there. Do I make myself clear?" They both bowed in understanding and Sesshomaru took that as a yes. He walked inside the house to find that Kagura and Kagome were both standing by the door. Kagura gave him a little smile before walking with him back into the kitchen.


	23. The Start of Rin & Shippo's Journey

Shippo was leading the group toward the field. Rin was riding on Ay-Un with Jaken walking in the middle of them. All four of them were walking in comfortable silence with Rin humming in the background.

"Shippo, how much longer until we get to the field?"

"We'll be there by nightfall. We're going to take a break about a mile up; there is a nice clearing up ahead."

"I still can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru aloud you and Rin to go on this trip without him. It just isn't proper for two young kids to be alone for this long without a garden."

"Master Jaken, what do you think will happen without a garden?" Jaken blushed and Shippo had to refrain from laughing. Rin was so cute and naïve sometimes that it was laughable at time. Of course he wasn't going to answer Rin's question, he wasn't that suicidal. He may be around the same age as Rin, but living around Miroku had broadened his awareness about sexual things, to a point anyway.

"That doesn't matter, Rin, it's just improper."

"Don't worry, Jaken, nothing will happen to Rin as long as I'm around."

"Yeah, and Shippo will be with me the entire time." That seemed to make Jaken sputter for a while. Shippo had to smirk at this while Rin giggled. They came into the clearing that Shippo mentioned earlier and they settled down for their lunch. Shippo opened his bag and took out three lunchboxes and some oaks for Ay-Un.

"Here you go everybody, a packed us all lunches, even you Ay-Un." Ay-Un gave Shippo a little nuzzle before starting eating his oats.

"Shippo, this looks delicious."

"How where you able to keep these things cool in your bag, or even fit them for that matter?"

"I was able to put a spell on the bag so that it could fit many items without getting too big or too heavy. I also put another spell on it to control the temperature of certain objects, so I can keep food cool while I can leave other stuff warm."

"That sounds amazing, Shippo, and so is this food. Did you make it or did Lady Kagome?"

"I made it, it's nothing special." Shippo was blushing a little at Rin's praise while Jaken just shook his head while taking another bite of his meal. They finished the rest of their lunches and packed up. "If we keep walking we should be at the field by nightfall."

"Wow, this field seems a ways away."

"It is, but it is defiantly worth it. There are these rocks that hide and shelter it, so you wouldn't be able to find it without really knowing where it is or you find it accidentally like I did the first time. There is a waterfall that empties into a lake that goes into an underground cavern. There's this strange moss that illuminates the cavern in a green and blue glow. There is a big area in the cavern that I was able to build a little cabin that's right by the entrance of the cavern. The field that is above the cavern is filled with flowers and fruit trees. It's very warm there, and most of the storms don't even get past the mountains."

"It sounds even more wonderful each time you describe it, I can't wait until we get there. I can already tell that we're going to have a great time!" Rin was almost bouncing off of Ay-Un, and Shippo couldn't help but chuckle at Rin. "What's so funny, Shippo?"

"You are. I think you have as much energy as I do. I like it." Rin started blushing and Shippo had to chuckle at her. They continued walking until they reached the rock face. Shippo lead them through the maze of rocks. "There are little markings on the walls so theirs little chance on getting lost when coming and going." There were a number of scratches all over the rocks and Rin had to wonder how Shippo knew which ones to follow. As if Shippo read her mind, he stopped and pointed to a marking. "Do you see this one the looks like a crescent moon?" All of his companions nodded their heads. "Well, the bottom of the moon points towards the direction of the field. The rest of these markings are, for the most part, natural occurrences. These other markings lead to small caves." Shippo pointed to other markings that he had made. Rin nodded her head in understanding. She was amazed that Shippo did all of these markings himself, but then again, he was a fox demon and Jaken always said that fox demons were really smart. Jaken also said that fox demons were notorious for tricking people. She wasn't sure if he did that things like that, but she was going to find out while they were staying here. Rin was brought out of her thoughts when she could here the waterfall. A second later, a breathtaking view was right before her. It was everything that Shippo described and more. As well as the breathtaking surroundings that Shippo always told her about, there were deer, rabbits, birds, and even foxes. Rin just couldn't help staring at the sight below her. "Let's go and I'll show you the underground cavern we'll be staying at. I'm sure Sesshomaru will be waiting for word of you're safety." Rin just nodded her head and slid off of Ay-Un. Jaken was about to say something, but Ay-Un started to drag him away.

"Shippo, it looks so wonderful from here, and the fireflies, and waterfall…"

"There's more you know." Rin looked at him questionably, and then realized what he was talking about. When Shippo saw the realization cross her face, he lead her down to the field and toward the waterfall. There was an opening that was glowing blue and green. "Hold on to me, the path is kind of steep."

"Okay." Rin held onto Shippo's arm while they walked down until it opened up into a big cavern. At the far end of the cavern there was a waterfall the emptied into a lake. On a ledge, there was a house carved out from the rock with stairs leading from it. Shippo led Rin up the stairs and into the house. The door hallway led into an open space that was the living room. There was a long, circular coach that round around a fire pit. A part of the coach was facing toward a huge painting of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome, Keade, and himself. "Shippo, did you paint that?"

"Yeah, mom helped me too, but I did the design and everything."

"It's beautiful. I bet you could make a living off of doing paintings like that."

"Maybe. Let me show you where the kitchen is so we can get something to eat and then I'll show you to your room."

"You prepared a room for me?"

"Why wouldn't I, it's not like I was going to make you sleep on the coach or anything. I came here three days ago to clean the place up, get some food, and prepare a room for you." Shippo set his bag down by the island counter that was in the middle of a big kitchen. In the far corner of the kitchen there was a food storage container to keep the food cold with a fire pit on the side wall. Counters ran along the remaining wall space with a sink to wash the food and dishes. On the walls were cabinets and lights that were made from a dark wood and stored the plates, containers, and utensils. Over the island counter was a long lantern that lighted most of the room. Rin took in the kitchen room and was amazed at how nice and neat it looked.

"It's very neat in here."

"I'm a little of a neat freak. I kind of get it from my mom."

"Don't be embarrass, I like it." Shippo gave her a weak smile before he washed his hands and started preparing them dinner. While it was cooking, Shippo showed Rin her room. They went upstairs and went to the last door on the right. There was a big canopy in the middle of the room covered in light blue covers. There was a full-length window overlooking the lake. Matching drapes were put up and drawn back so she could look out. On the other side of the room was a settee with a big mirror and bench with two lights on either sides and throughout the room. There were two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other leading into a walk-in closet with draws for her clothes. Rin couldn't get over all of these beautiful things that Shippo was showing her.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked and cleaned up. I'll be downstairs when you're ready to come down." Shippo bowed out of the room with a teasing smirk, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs to finish making the rest of the meal. By the time Shippo was done fixing the meal, Rin came down the stairs in a new kimono and her hair freshly brushed. Shippo could catch a small amount of perfume on her, not enough to irritate his note, but enough so he would be able to notice. He sat two full plates on the kitchen table with the silverware already set. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Shippo, you look great yourself." Rin took the seat closest to her and looked at the meal before her. There was roasted beef, boiled vegetables, and rolls. "This food doesn't look half bad either."

"Well I hope you like the taste as well." Rin took a bite of the roasted beef and was surprised at how good it tasted. It reminded her of Kagome's cooking, but slightly different, like it was Shippo's personal touch to it.

"Yummy. This is really good, Shippo, you should be a cook."

"You said I should be a painter barely a half-hour ago." Shippo said with a chuckle.

"Well then, you should be a cooking painter. There aren't a lot of those."

"I guess not, I'll have to think about that." The entire meal went own like that and when they were done, Rin and Shippo started cleaning up the kitchen. Shippo washed the dishes while Rin dried the dishes.

"Shippo, can I ask you a question? I mean, you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to."

"Rin, I'll answer your question." Shippo gave her a gentle smile that helped Rin calm down.

"Well, Master Jaken said that fox demons are known for doing tricks, and sometimes the tricks aren't always nice."

"Some fox demons do play mean tricks, especially on humans, but it varies from demon to demon. Of course that could be said for a number of trickster demons."

"So, do a lot of trickster demons play mean tricks?"

"For the most part yes, but they're usually harmless. I've even done a couple of mean tricks on Inuyasha, but it was nothing that would cause him harm. Why are you asking?"

"Well, Master Jaken said that most trickster demons can't resist and Lord Sesshomaru said that sometimes the tricks can be dangerous and that I should watch out for you."

"Why, he thinks that I would play a dangerous trick on you?" Shippo was just kidding, but the guilty look on her face said that Sesshomaru did think it and that she was trying to see if it was true. Shippo put down the plate that he was washing, dried his hands, and turned Rin so she would look him straight in the eye. "Rin, I would never play any type of mean or dangerous trick on you. I don't even play mean tricks on Inuyasha and Miroku anymore. You have to believe me Rin, I would never do anything to hurt or scare you in any way."

"But would you play any tricks on my in the future, it's in your nature?"

"Yes, it is in my nature, and I might play a trick on you, but it would never be anything bad. If I ever play a trick on you, it would be for a surprise that you would like, do you understand." Rin nodded her head in understanding. "Good, because I would never do anything that would hurt you, I care for you too much." Rin blushed at his words, but managed to nod her head in understanding. Shippo just smiled at her and let her go, but still kept his closeness. "Anyway, fox demons outgrow the need to do tricks when we get older unlike most trickster demons." Shippo gave her another one of his smiles and seemed to go back to his playful side. "Do you have anymore questions for me while we finish the last of these dishes?"

"I have one more question. When you invited me to this place, why did you want to us to be by ourselves?"

"So we could get to know each other better without everyone else getting in the middle of things. Even if Sesshomaru was here, I bet that he would be watching me like a hawk and you wouldn't want to ask me any personal questions." Rin thought about what he said and realized that he was right.

"Wow, Shippo, you're a lot smarter than you look." Shippo couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a complement." Rin smiled at him and continued drying the rest of the dishes. When they were done, they went into the living room to talk by the fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin and Shippo arrived at the field. It's not very far from here."

"Is there anything important before you give me the directions?"

"There is an underground cavern that their staying in. It has a house in it, although Ay-Un dragged me away before I could see it." Sesshomaru's icy glare went straight to the two headed dragon. Ay-Un lowered his heads in a submissive gesture. Eventually Sesshomaru turned his gaze back onto Jaken. "Tell me how to get there and don't leave anything out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was in her room watching Rin and Shippo. Her eyes returned to their normal color and she had to reframe from laughing. She had watched Rin and Shippo throughout their dinner and when they were washing the dishes. She was surprise he was so forthcoming with his answers, and how much he really liked Rin. Shippo was a little over 12 now and Rin was a couple of months behind him.

"I guess in a couple of years I'll have a daughter." Kagome couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. Rin would definitely make a good addition to the family, but for now, Kagome had to concentrate on the guests that were showing up. All of her rooms were almost filled and some of the guests would have to stay with the villagers if it more arrived. Who knew so many people would be coming. And then there was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and some of her other friends. They seemed to be making preparations as if someone might try to attack the village. When Kagome asked Inuyasha about it, he said it was nothing and was making sure that everyone was comfortable. She just gave him a pointed look, but decided to leave it alone and worry about the amount of food to be served. Kami knows with all of the demons attending, the feeding them for six more days was going to be a problem of itself. Most demons ate alot and Kagome was worried that there wouldn't be any food left for the wedding. Kagome told Ayame and Sango this and Ayame almost laughed her head off.

_Flashback_

_Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were sitting on the back porch watching some of the kids play with each other. Kagome was enjoying the scene before her but couldn't help but sigh every now and then._

_"Kagome, are you okay? You've been sighing alot." Sango said in a worried tone._

_"Yeah, are you having second thoughts about Inuyasha or something?"_

_"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that with all of the people who are going to be showing up, I don't think that there will be enough food for the wedding."_

_"That is true. By the number of people who said that they were coming and the possibility that they might bring someone, it would be a miracle if we found places for everyone."_

_"Will the both of you relax. Your weddings will be perfect. Anyway, most demon guest are going to bring some food or something for the wedding as sort of a wedding gift."_

_"They are?" Two pairs of surprised eyes were looking at her._

_"Of course. Do you honestly think that all of these people will be coming here empty handed to celebrate your joinings? There is no way that's going to happen."_

_"So if that's true, where's the food you guys brought?"_

_"It's going to be here the day before the wedding. The guys are taking care of that though. There's no since in making the female do all the preparations for the weddings." Both Sango and Kagome sighed in relief. One more thing that is taken care of and they didn't have to lift a finger. "Speaking of weddings, how are you going to tell the guys that their getting married at the same time?"_

_"Oh, in a note."_

_"You're kidding right?" Both women smile while shaking their heads at Ayame. She just stared at them and then started laughing. "Those two will never know what hit them until it's too late."_


	24. Wedding Surprise

Kagome, Sango, and many other females were helping with the wedding preparations. Thankfully Ayame was right about people bringing food for the wedding. There was food, livestock, and gifts filling up the house. Kagome had to put a spell in the warehouse to keep all of the gifts and the warehouse to keep all of the food. Two more days and the wedding was going to take place with Kagome and Sango being the brides, now the guys just had to be told of the change of plans.

"Do you think we should tell the guys about our little wedding idea soon?" Sango asked while putting up some of the final decorations on the alter.

"We can tell them tonight, anyway, with everything that's going on. I doubt that they've noticed."

"I don't know. Miroku was asking me why his robes look so much like Inuyasha's if he wasn't the one getting married."

"And you said?"

"That since he was Inuyasha's best man there robes were going to be familiar." Both girls burst out laughing before they got control of themselves.

"We'll tell them tonight at dinner, then we can watch Miroku freak out."

"Now that will be fun to watch."

"What will be fun to watch?" Both girls jumped around to find Miroku and Inuyasha coming behind them. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha had a questioning look on his face with Miroku having a similar expression. They were able to get control of their laughing.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, girl thing."

"Okay." Inuyasha said while still having a weird look on his face. Whenever Kagome or Sango said something like that, it usually meant something was going to happen, mainly to him or Miroku. With the wedding happening in two days, that didn't help lesson his suspicion. "Most of the square is prepared and the last of our guest have arrived."

"And tomorrow will be the final day that you two are going to be independent, unmarried people. Then the both of you will be joined in marriage." Inuyasha's eye was twitching and Kagome had to refrain from laughing at them. Sango was barely able to contain her giggling.

"What's the manner, Inuyasha, are you worried about our wedding."

"No." Inuyasha turned his head to hide his blush. He wasn't worried about the wedding, he was more worried about the wedding night, but he wasn't going to tell anybody that. He was already embarrassed when Kagome's grandfather had come to him to talk about it. Luckily Inuyasha had found a way to get out of the conversation, but later that day, Kagome's mother had cornered him and had 'the talk' with him. When he had finally escaped from her, he avoided her, Gramps, and Kagome for the day before he could actually look at any of them. He was not going through that embarrassment again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo and Rin were packing their bags to head back toward the village. They had the greatest time while they were in the field. They would play in the field with the animals, swim in the lake, or just sit around and talk to each other. The both of them got to know each other and deepen their liking for each other. The both of them were kind of sad that they had to leave their little paradise, but Shippo had promised Rin that he would bring her back here, but for now, they had a wedding to go to. Shippo had just finished packing his bag and headed down to Rin's room.

"Rin, are you almost done packing?" He leaned on the doorframe waiting for an answer. "If we don't leave soon, we'll have to travel during the night." Rin came out of her room with a smile on her face and her bag draped across her shoulder.

"I'm all set, Shippo." He nodded her head while he took a look at her attire. She was wearing one of her plainer kimonos that she usually traveled in. It was a little different than what she wore while they were staying in the house. The kimonos that he had gotten use to had intricate designs or a beautiful pattern that seemed so, her. Shippo guessed that Sesshomaru had given her the money to buy the kimonos, for he didn't seem like the kind of guy that went into a human town to buy female clothing. But the one that Rin was wearing today was a pink kimono with a green, vine pattern that looked nice on her. When Rin shifted under his gaze, he finally moved aside so Rin could come out of her room.

"Did you have a good time while you were here, Rin?"

"Yes, I loved my time here. Everything was so perfect and amazing. I hope that we can come back here again soon."

"I'll see what I can do about that. I'm glad that you had such a great time here." Rin nodded her head while a blush stained her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Shippo while he was closing the front door. His eyes shined form the knowledge that it was because of him. "Rin, why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing, really."

"The way that your face is reddening, you are either blushing or getting a bad fever." Shippo put one of his hands on her forehead to see if she was warm. "And you don't feel warm to me." Rin moved her head, letting Shippo's hand fall by his side. The smile on his face was vexing her so, but also caused butterflies in her stomach to appear.

"The way you look at me makes me blush sometimes. It's so intense sometimes, and it seems that half of the time that you don't even notice that you stare at me like that. And then you sometimes say things that make me blush for no reason, I can't explain it. I bet you think I'm silly, don't you?"

"Yeah, but silly isn't always a bad thing, its sweat." Rin blushed again, and for once Shippo didn't tease or say anything about it. They walked through the valley until they reached the top of the ridge that overlooked the valley.

"Shippo, it really is beautiful here. I hope that it can stay hidden so it can just be for the both of us."

"I do to, Rin." They looked at the little hiding place before they both turned around and started heading back toward the village.

"Shippo, do you think we'll make it to the village before it gets to dark? We did leave a little later than before and I'm not riding on Ay-Un."

"If you're up to it, I can transform into my fox form and you can ride on my back. You'll just have to hold onto both of our bags while we travel." Rin seemed to think about this and agreed. Shippo handed Rin his bag before a crouched on the ground to begin his transformation. His eyes turned red, his body enlarging before becoming a completely different form. Shippo's red hair and tail lengthened before covering his entire, slender body. When he was finally done transforming, he was a big fox, a little bigger than Ay-Un, with a long tail the swished back and forth. Shippo kneeled down so Rin would be able to ride on his back. "I think we can get there faster if we do it this way anyway." Rin was surprised that Shippo could talk while he was in this form. His mouth moved like it usually would if he was in his regular form. She got on his back, making sure that the bags were secured. Shippo rose to his feet and wrapped his tail around Rin's waist. "Tell me if I'm going to fast and I'll slow down, okay."

"Okay, umm, Shippo…"

"Yeah?"

"I like this form of yours too." Shippo nodded his head before taking off in a light sprint, making sure Rin didn't fall off his back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of the forest looking out. Jaken and Ay-Un came up behind their lord, worried by his disconnection with everybody else. Sesshomaru had been staying at the edge of the forest looking out into the forest like he was waiting for something.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright? You've been staying out here everyday since Lady Rin left with that fox demon."

"I am fine, Jaken. There is no reason to worry about me."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean any disrespect." Sesshomaru nodded his head before heading back into the village.

"If Rin isn't back by the time the moon is overhead, go and retrieve her."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed low to the ground while Sesshomaru turned toward the village again. It had been a while since he and Kagura had spent time together and he was going to make sure to get some time together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was mid-day and Rin and Shippo were taking a lunch break. Shippo had transformed back into his more human form while they sat down to eat in a small clearing.

"Shippo, it was so fun riding on your back like that."

"It was fun having you as my passenger as well. I've never had anyone ride on my back before, it was very interesting." Rin giggled before taking a bite out of the fruit that she was eating. Shippo was so centered on Rin that he barely noticed the scent that was behind him. He jumped in front of Rin. "Whoever you are, come out." A priest came out from behind a tree. "Why were you spying on us?" Rin had positioned herself behind Shippo better, but ready to run if she needed to.

"I was passing through when I noticed you two. I was making sure that the girl wasn't in any danger or under some sort of control."

"I would never hurt Rin and she is traveling with me of her own free will." The monk looked pass Shippo to look at Rin. To him, she didn't seem injured, but he wasn't truly sure if she was under any control. A growl from Shippo brought his attention back to him. The monk could tell that he was strong, but young. Hopefully he could use that to his advantage and get the girl away from him. "Let us be and move on."

"I cannot do that until I know that the girl is truly alright. Rin is it, are you alright?"

"Yes, Shippo is taking very good care of me." Shippo smiled at this but kept a good eye on the monk. He didn't trust the monk and he was defiantly going to get Rin out of this without worrying her to much.

"Now that you know that she's okay, I think that it's time for us to take our leave." Shippo threw one of his smoke bombs, transforming again, and swooping Rin and their belongings toward the village. "Let's not tell anybody about this just yet, agreed?"

"Agreed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all sitting down to have dinner together. It was one of the few times that they were having dinner together without fifty other people eating with them. Now all they needed to do was talk. Sango and Kagome kept on looking at each other, trying to figure out who was going to tell the guys about the wedding plans.

"What is with the both of you two?"

"Nothings with us, Inuyasha, why do you ask?"

"Because you two have been looking at each other with nervous looks on your faces."

"And the both of you went through a lot of trouble to eat with us without everybody else as well." Miroku said while putting his bowl and chopsticks down. "Now, will you ladies like to tell us what is going on?" Both of them looked at each other before putting down their food and looking at the guys.

"Well, you know how Sango and I've been planning the wedding together so you guys aren't driven totally crazy buy all the wedding talk." Both of the guys nodded their heads.

"And you know how both of your robes look similar, but we told you it was because Miroku was the best man." The guys nodded their heads again, waiting for them to continue.

"Well, we kind of lied when we said that."

"And why would you two do that?"

"And does it have to do with the talk you two were having before we came along?"

"Yes. The real reason we lied is because we kind of combined our marriages together."

"**WHAT!!**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It sounds like Sango and mom told Inuyasha and Miroku about the wedding plans."

"Yes, indeed. Rin, did anything happen on your way back?"

"No, nothing remarkable, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Shippo exchanged looks before continuing their dinner.


	25. Wedding Day

The day was finally here, and Kagome was nervous about everything. She was going over everything and how it could possibly go wrong. It looked like Sango was going through similar thoughts because she hadn't been able to stand still the entire day. Kagome would have thought this funny if she wasn't in the same situation. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when her mother and Keade came into the room to check on them.

"Sango, will you stand still before there's a grove and Kagome, stop fidgeting or your going to ruin your kimono." Kagome let go of her sleeves and Sango decided to sit on the bench with Kagome.

"You two look beautiful. Those two guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you." Kagome's mother seemed to be a barrel of energy that was almost soothing for the both of them. "You two are going to make such beautiful brides."

"Yes, now you two just need to calm down and everything will be fine."

"We're just so nervous." Sango said while standing up again. "I just can't believe that I'm getting married."

"Me neither, it's almost like a dream. I can barely stand it."

"That's how I felt when it was my wedding day, but once I saw your father, I knew that everything was going to be alright and most of my nerves disappeared. I'm sure you girls are going to feel the same way when you two go down the aisle."

"But some tea will also help." Both girls took it and they were beginning to calm down a bit. "The ceremony will be starting in a little while, and don't worry about anything. Everything looks beautiful and the guys are waiting for you anxiously."

"How do they look?"

"They look very handsome. Now you two finish your teas and we'll come and get you when the ceremony is going to start."

"And the both of you are looking very beautiful." Sango and Kagome hugged the two women before they left.

"I guest were finally going to get married."

"Yeah, I never thought that Miroku and I would be getting married."

"I did, but I thought that you would have maimed him by now." Sango smirked.

"Please, I thought that you and Inuyasha would have killed each other by the way you two fight sometimes."

"We're not that bad, most of the time anyway." Both of them giggled and dispelled the rest of their nerves. They both checked their appearance in the mirror to make sure that they were ready before they heard a nock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Kagome's grandmother and Kohaku.

"Wow, sis, you look great, so do you Kagome."

"Thank you, Kohaku." They both said at the same time.

"What do you think, grandpa?" Kagome turned around to show off the kimono. "Mom's wedding kimono fits perfectly."

"Yes, and you look very beautiful in it as well." He smiled while Kagome gave him a hug.

"What's in the box, grandpa?"

"This was you grandmothers." He opened the box to show a beautiful terra that made Kagome gasp. "She wore it at her wedding, and so did your mother. Now it's your turn to wear it." Kagome gently picked it up. It was made of silver that was intertwined to form a band with a golden pendent in the middle. It reminded her of Inuyasha and it went along with her kimono wonderfully.

"This is so beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Sit down so I can put it on you." Kagome did as told and handed the terra to him. When he placed it on Kagome's head, she started to tear up. It fitted perfectly on her head, the pendent landing in the middle of her forehead. "Now don't start tearing up, you'll ruin the makeup your mother did." Kagome nodded her head and managed to wipe her eyes without messing up her makeup. "Now, you better take good care of this terra."

"What do you mean?"

"It's yours now. You'll be able to pass it down to your children, and they will do the same." Kagome nodded her head at the little treasure that she wore.

"Thank you." He nodded his head while smiling lovingly at his granddaughter.

"We better get you two out there. Neither of your future husbands is doing well and the longer we stay in here, the more of a fit they'll through."

"Especially Miroku, he's been pacing the room worried that you'll fly away on Kirira."

"For once Inuyasha is the patent one, for a man on his wedding day anyway." They all headed out of the room and started toward the field for the ceremony. Kagome was going to be walked down the aisle by her grandfather while Sango was going to be escorted by Kohaku. Both of the women were still nervous, and getting closer towards the field didn't help much. When they reached the field and saw the awaiting men, both of them suddenly felt calm, especially with the looks they were receiving from their loving fiancés.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed by Miroku. They were waiting in the hut before the ceremony and Miroku was beyond nervous. Inuyasha was nervous as well, but he wasn't bouncing off the walls like Miroku was or voicing his many, many worries about the wedding, the marriage, how he wasn't ready, and just about everything else. Hopefully the wedding would start soon or Sango wasn't going to have a husband to marry.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, are you listening to me?"

"I started ignoring you a while ago." Miroku just glared at him before he resumed his pacing. "If you keep that up, there's going to be a grove in the floor."

"Inuyasha, aren't you worried at all?"

"I am, but I'm not going to pull my hair out because of it. Anyway, there isn't that much to worry about, it's not like the women are going to stand us up."

"How do you know that? They could be making a plan to leave right now while leaving a note."

"Miroku, if Kagome and Sango haven't gone running by now, then it's unlikely that they'll do it now."

"Inuyasha is right, monk, although I do wonder why they haven't left you before."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing in here?"

"Coming to see how nervous you are, although it looks like you are doing better than the monk, interesting." That, and he was able to hide it better, but he wasn't about to tell Sesshomaru about that. Inuyasha just grunted while he was rubbing the heart pendant that Kagome gave him. He was going to put it under his robes, but for now, it was bringing him silent comfort.

"Is it almost time for the wedding?"

"In a couple of minutes." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru to see that he was following Miroku's movements and listening to his mumblings. He didn't see why, even with their hearing Miroku spoke in broken sentences that half the time you couldn't understand.

"Should we give him something before he does something stupid?"

"It will probably take a bottle of sake to calm is nerves, of course he'll be drunk."

"The demon slayer would not be pleased."

"He being a scared rabbit won't please her either."

"I can hear the both of you, I'm not deaf."

"Well, then can you calm down before you make yourself sick. I doubt Sango is this nervous about marrying you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, the only thing she has to worry about is how long the marriage will last before she kills you." Miroku glared at him again before pacing again. "Miroku, if you don't sit down and breathe I'm going to drag you up the aisle."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, monk." Miroku glared at him again before taking a seat. He breathed like Inuyasha instructed him and it seemed to help calm is nerves. Sesshomaru just shook his head before they heard a nock on outside of the hut.

"May I come in?" It was Keade.

"Come in." Inuyasha stood up while she came in and Sesshomaru moved out of the way.

"You all look very handsome."

"Are the Sango and Kagome okay?"

"Yes, Miroku, they're alright. I just came in here to give you something for your nerves."

"I suggest you give it to the monk before he hyperventilates."

"Or I knock him on the head." Keade just smiled before giving Miroku an herbal tea that would help calm him down.

"Would you like some, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not like Miroku who gives into his nerves of fear so easily." Sesshomaru barely contained a snort before he caught himself. Inuyasha just gave him a side glance before looking out the window that faced the field. He could see the arch were the double wedding was going to take place and all of the people who were out there waiting. There were humans, demons, and a couple of half-demons that they met on the way. Inuyasha noticed that most of the people here were here because of Kagome. Sure, he might of did all of the hard work by saving most of them, but it was Kagome's heart that brought all of them here. He was still rubbing the pendent that was getting warm in his hand.

"You two should start getting to the field. The weddings should be starting soon." Inuyasha nodded his head and Miroku seemed to of calmed down a little, well, he wasn't as annoying as before. Keade walked out of the hut while the guys stayed in there. Inuyasha had a feeling that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to him alone.

"Miroku, why don't you start going to the field." Miroku looked confused for a little before taking the hint.

"Of course, Inuyasha." Miroku started walking toward the field at a sedate pace. He might have calmed down a little, but he was still a very nervous man.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"We've been fighting for the longest time, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, you've tried to kill me since my mother died." Sesshomaru continued as if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted him.

"At first, it was because father went to save you and your mother, then it was because you lived while father died, and when father left you the sword that I thought was rightfully mine, my hatred for you knew no bounds."

"What made you stop hating me so much? Naraku's death doesn't erase you always wanting to kill me."

"I finally understood why father died for you and mother, he had someone to protect, and I also have someone to protect. The wounds that he had were bad, if he hadn't gone father might still be alive, but he did because he knew that he would rather die than abandonee you and your mother. Now, I would do the same for Kagura and Rin, and I've seen you do the same for Kagome."

"Why are you saying all of this to me now?"

"Because I want to have a relationship with you that doesn't involve so much hatred between us and I want you to have some understanding of why I hated you so." Inuyasha just looked at him before a smile crossed his face.

"I understand, but I kind of hated you too when I first found out about you." Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look. "My mother told me about you while she was still alive. You had a chance to get to know dad, know what he looked liked. I never got that until the whole possessive sword thing, but even then, I only got to see him once, hear him once, while you've had more than that from him. I envy and hate you for that, and I don't think that I can truly get over that."

"I see."

"Don't sound so disappointed, I never said that I couldn't forgive for some of the other stuff, but there will be some things that I'll hold against you. I'm sure there are some things that you'll hold against me that I won't be able to help."

"True." Both brothers sighed before straitening their robes. "We better get you to your wedding before the others start to worry as much as Miroku."

"Right." Inuyasha took out the pendent that he was holding and put it around his neck, hiding it under his robes. Again Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look. "Kagome gave it to me." Sesshomaru just shook his head before heading toward the door.

"Let's go before they start the wedding without you." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru out and to the arch that Miroku and Keade were waiting at. Keade was going to perform the wedding and was dressed the part. She looked calm and collected, while Miroku was standing there fidgeting with his robes. Hopefully he would be able to hold it together during the wedding or Inuyasha was going to be teasing him for the rest of his life. Sesshomaru went to where Kagura and Rin were sitting while Inuyasha took his place opposite of Miroku.

"You two have a nice talk?"

"Since we didn't end up hitting each other, I'd say yes."

"I bet Kagome will be happy to hear that you two are getting along. Now she won't have to worry about the two of you trying to kill each other."

"Shut up, monk." Keade cleared her throat to get their attention. She motioned behind them and the both of them turned to see Kagome and Sango being escorted toward them. The both of them gasped at the sight of their brides to be.

Kagome was wearing a golden top layer with a silver pattern that almost looked like vines and leaves. The kimono under that matching silver. The sun played with the kimono and it seemed that Kagome was almost glowing. But what was amazing Inuyasha the most was her face. Her hair had soft curls that swayed in the soft breeze. The terra she wore drew attention to her bluish-grey eyes that shined with the happiness at him. He didn't even notice that his mouth was partly open and he was looking at Kagome with a hungry gaze. It seemed like Miroku wasn't doing much better with his reaction to Sango.

Sango was wearing a purple kimono over a dark blue kimono. The top purple kimono had light blue petals dancing over it and shining in the sun's rays. Sango's hair was curled and piled on the top of her head with a few of the curls lose to tease the eye, and they defiantly teased Miroku's eyes. The few that fell on her face he wanted to smooth aside so he could caress her beautiful face. Any doubts that he had before disappeared and he looked at her with adoration and awe. He wondered if he would be able to keep his hands off of her throughout the day, let alone the ceremony.

"You two might want to close your mouths before you drool." They quickly did that and took an addable gulp while Sango and Kagome took their place beside them. Kagome and Sango were both impressed how the guy's wedding kimonos looked on them. Inuyasha had a dark gold kimono on with the red embroidery. The kimono complemented with his eyes and tanned skin. Kagome couldn't help but be even happier about marrying Inuyasha and her earlier nerves were gone while Keade began with the wedding.

As Sango listened as Keade start the wedding, she couldn't help looking at Miroku out the corner of her eye. He had a purple wedding kimono that had red embroidery as well. The kimono brought out his eyes that sparkled with so many emotions she couldn't tell some of them apart. Sango couldn't help to blush when Miroku caught her staring at him. He gently smiled at her and Sango couldn't help but return her smile with a little blush.

The wedding whirled pass all of them and before they all knew it. They had repeated their vows and drank the shake Keade handed them and it was know time for them to take their first kiss as husband and wives.

"Grooms, you can now kiss your respectable wives." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, Miroku to Sango, and they kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. They separated and walked back to the town for the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party was going full force and the newly married couples were having a great time. Kagome was happy that she and Sango got married together, and by the way Sango and Miroku were acting, they were happy that they got married sooner than later. Kagome spotted Souta and Shippo playing with some of the other children, her mother talking to some of the other mothers, and her grandfather talking to Keade. She was going to miss the three of them when they returned to the future. They had already packed most of their stuff and returned it to the other side of the well. Now all they had to do was transport them back to the shrine. Inuyasha seemed to sense her thoughts and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay. You'll still be able to visit them."

"I'm going to close the well when they're on the other side. Both Keade and I thought that it would be best so nothing could accidentally go through the well." Inuyasha was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure that you want to be on this side of the well when it's closed?"

"Yes. I know that I'll miss my family, but I'll miss this time and the people here more. Over the time that I've spent here, this has become my home and I won't change it. Anyway, you don't like the smell and noise of the future, do you?" She looked up at him with a smile. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

"I have a gift for you."

"A gift? You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to get you something while I was getting your ring. A wedding present."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You've given me a lot throughout the time we've spent together, so just allow me to give you a present, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled again and let Inuyasha lead her to the table that they were sitting at. He sat Kagome down and pulled out a box from his sleeve and handed it to Kagome. She opened it and was surprised to find a necklace made of gold and iron intertwined. There were diamonds set sporadically throughout the necklace that shined and sparkled from the candle lights. "Inuyasha, it's so beautiful." She gazed at it with wide eyes.

"Let me fasten it for you." Inuyasha picked it up and fastened it around Kagome's neck, letting it hang naturally around her neck. "Perfect." Inuyasha's voice was right by her ear, making her shiver in delight. "It's getting late, and we should get your family to the other side of the well." Kagome could only nod her head while she got up from the table. She couldn't help but feel the necklace that was hanging around her throat. Kagome never thought that Inuyasha would ever get her something this amazing and thoughtful. Her family seemed to notice the necklace. Kagome's mother was the first one make a commit.

"I guess it's time that we go back through the well." She went and hugged Kagome while saying her goodbye. "The necklace suits you, Kagome, and so does that time. Be careful."

"I will, mom."

"Inuyasha, you better take care of my daughter."

"Kagome's in good hands." She went and hugged Inuyasha and he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Sis, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, bro, and anything in my room that you like you can have." They hugged each other before he went over to Inuyasha.

"Hope Kagome doesn't 'sit' you too many times."

"Later runt." Inuyasha ruffled his hair brotherly.

"Kagome, I hope that you're sure about this?" Kagome nodded her head. "Good, then I know that you'll be happy, and I'm happy for you." Her grandfather went over to Inuyasha and padded him on the arm.

"Take care of my, granddaughter, and I hope you two are happy." Inuyasha nodded his head. They transported them to the other side before they came back to the feudal area.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha held her close.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. As long as I'm with you and everybody else, I'll be fine." Kagome kissed him gently on the lips. "Now let's go home." Inuyasha nodded his head before picking her up. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Caring my new bride and mate to our home." Kagome nodded her head and allowed Inuyasha to carry her to their home, their bed, and their new home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku and Sango were having a time at the reception. Sango was glad that she had gotten married to Miroku, especially since he hadn't touched another female since she cried in front of Miroku. And Miroku was just happy that Sango choose to marry him and didn't back out at the last minute.

"Miroku, do you think it will be okay for Kohaku to live with us?"

"Of course, Sango, we're family now, and that includes Kohaku. Anyway, I know that it will make you happy, and I will always make you happy."

"And I'll try to always make you happy."

"My dear, Sango, you already make me the happiest man on earth for just being with me." Sango blushed at his words and Miroku couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems that everybody is enjoying the party. I doubt that they will miss us if we slip away."

"Do you think so?"

"Most defiantly, especially since Kagome and Inuyasha already slipped away." Sango looked around and sure enough, she couldn't find them. For some reason, this made her blush even more. "Do you want to leave now or stay a little longer to enjoy the party longer?" Sango was surprised and touched that he would even consider her feelings about their wedding night, but thankfully, she was ready to be with him totally. She stood up from her seat and extended her hand to him.

"I'm ready to leave if you are." Miroku nodded his head while taking her hand. They walked hand and hand toward the house that they shared. It wasn't as big as Inuyasha and Kagome's, but it was still bigger than most of the houses in the village. Miroku was hoping that they could fill it up with their children, and then Sango will have the family she wanted again. He looked at his beautiful wife and couldn't help but think that he did something good in a past life to deserve a wife as wonderful and loving as Sango. He squeezed her hand. She seemed to understand and squeezed his hand back while they entered their house.


	26. Wedding Night

Inuyasha and Kagome entered their new home. Kagome had her arms wrapped around him and was looking up with loving eyes at Inuyasha. He went up to their room and placed Kagome down on her feet but he didn't let her go.

"You look so beautiful. I almost feel like this whole day was a dream and I'll wake up seeing you happy with someone else."

"This isn't a dream, and I'll never be happier with anyone but you. I love you too much." Inuyasha just smiled at her and caressed her face. They both just stayed like that, staring into eyes that spoke of their love for each other.

"That necklace looks wonderful on you, I'm glad I got it for you."

"Yeah, it even matches my tiara. It makes me think that you and gramps were in on the necklace together."

"He didn't know, but he let me see it while you and your mother were planning the wedding. I was able to go from there and the look on your face was worth it." Kagome just smiled at him. She couldn't help but push herself to him and give him a gentle kiss. When she pulled back she saw his eyes filled with a fire that seared her soul. She was pulled into his eyes that told her how much he wanted her.

"I'm going to change out of my wedding kimono."

"Do you want me to help you?" Inuyasha gave her a grin that made her feel weak in the knees.

"I think I better do this myself." She was blushing while she went into the bathroom. She leaned against the door to catch her breath. It was her wedding night and there was the guy of her dreams out there looking like he wanted to devour her. She stood up and started removing the layers of her kimono. Luckily she put a box in the bathroom to place the kimono in, as well the nightgown she got for the night. She put the tiara and necklace on top of the box and was amazed at how perfect they went together. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how she looked. The silk cream nightgown looked great on her, going with her form all the way down to her ankles. She took a calming breath before coming out of the bathroom. When she came out, she saw that Inuyasha under the covers. She couldn't help but stare at him. Even though she'd seen his torso before, this time was different.

Inuyasha looked at her until the bathroom door closed. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He started removing his robes and putting them away. He was nervous but excited as well. The woman that he loves was in the other room getting ready for their night together. He got under the covers and waited for Kagome, wondering what she would be wearing. He heard the door open and saw Kagome coming out with a beautiful nightgown. She looked like a goddess, and that goddess was looking at him like he was the only guy in the world.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome walked towards the bed and sat on the bed. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I know how you feel. Do you remember that heart pendant that you gave me?" Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha smiled while opening his hand and revealing the said pendant. "I've been holding onto this the entire day. It's funny how something so small could comfort me while I was waiting for the ceremony to start." He gave her a little smile. "It's probably stupid."

"No, it's kind of sweat, and I'm glad you kept it."

"Why wouldn't I, it came from you." Kagome's breath was taken away by his words. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and slid her closer to himself. "I love you so much, and I love everything that you've give me, Kagome." He kissed her slowly and deeply. Both of them moaned with the pleasure that one simple kiss could evoke. Their hands roamed over each other's body and their kisses explored each other. Inuyasha rolled over so that most of his body was covering Kagome's body. The feel of her curves under his body nearly drove him crazy.

"Kagome, what are you doing to me?"

"Loving you, Inuyasha, loving you." She ran her hands across his back and loved how his muscles rippled under her touch. Inuyasha ran his hands down her body and started to bring her gown up. He threw it across the room and looked down at her body that increased his hunger for her even more. He let out a little moan while he lowered his head to worship the body below him.

Kagome arched her body, giving herself to the man she loved and the felling that he was evoking. She couldn't control the sighs and gasps that left her mouth as he kissed and touched her body. She couldn't believe that a man like Inuyasha would love her like he was, like she was a treasure that was meant to be savored. Inuyasha shifted his body until he was right above her.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you." Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness. Even though she could feel his need for her, Inuyasha was still concerned about her well being.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready for you. I've always have been." She brought his face down and kissed him with all of the passion inside her. He gentle entered her, loving the warmth that she gave him. They joined together, whispering their love to each other, kissing and caressing each other, and moving together like the soul mates they were. The pressure in Kagome started to build with every movement and Kagome could feel that she was close to her first orgasm. She held onto Inuyasha, wanting him as close as possible.

"Kagome, you feel so good." Inuyasha was panting from the feel of her. He couldn't believe how his head was reeling from the feel of her arms and legs around him and her moans of pleasure that came from her mouth that he couldn't help kissing. He could feel how close the both of them were. He buried his head into her neck as her felt himself reach the final point.

Kagome gasped as he felt Inuyasha double in size before the both of them came together. Kagome saw a rainbow of colors before she felt Inuyasha bite into her shoulder. Kagome felt a power flow through her and before she knew it, her canine teeth lengthened and she bit into Inuyasha's shoulder. They rocked with each other, coming off their high of each other. Inuyasha licked the side of her face while he withdrew from her. Kagome let out a little whimper from the lack of contact while Inuyasha settled beside her so his total weight wouldn't be on her. After a couple of minutes, Kagome broke the silence.

"Wow, that was… wow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He brought Kagome closer to him while nuzzling her neck. "I've never felt more complete." There was comfortable silence between them as Kagome started to drip off.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome." His grip tightened a moment before relaxing his arm.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Towards the end, you got bigger, didn't you?" Inuyasha chuckled a little before answering her.

"Some demons get bigger at the end. Some can't even remove themselves for up to fifteen minutes."

"But it didn't take that long for you."

"No, I just need a couple of minutes, ten at the most."

"That's good to know."

"And why is that?"

"Because I get to hold you for ten minutes." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku lead Sango to their hut and toward their bedroom. He could tell that she was nervous, but he was going to make sure that this was going to be the night of her dreams, even if that meant they would just go to sleep on their wedding night. When they got to their room, Miroku turned around to look at Sango. She was biting her lower lip and couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. She looked so adorable to him that he couldn't help but smile at her. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders so he wouldn't startle her.

"Sango, are you alright." She seemed surprised.

"I'm fine, Miroku." She blushed and looked away from him. "I'm just a little nervous." Miroku put a finger under her chin and guided her face toward him until she looked at him.

"It's okay to be a little nervous, Sango, and for tonight, I want you to be completely comfortable. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Miroku… but I thought… I mean."

"Sango, I won't do anything that you don't want me to. I love you and I want this to be a special time for the both of us." Sango smile at him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Let me go get changed and I'll be right back." Miroku nodded his head and watched as she went into the bathroom to change. He let out a little sigh as the door closed.

"She's going to be the death of me someday." Miroku started taking off his clothes and started getting ready for bed. He got under the covers and waited for Sango to be ready. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about how his and Sango's relationship had grown to this point. He smiled at all the good times, all the times he got slapped because of some of those good times, and he remembered today. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, the kiss they shared was magical, and the dance they had would always be burned into his memory. He didn't care that he had to go through a week or two of craziness to get everything ready for the wedding, just being able to share the first dance with his wife, and knowing that there would be many more dances to come, was will worth all of it.

Sango was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She was so happy and nervous at the same time. She took out the combs in her hair and let it fall down around herself. She carefully took her kimono off and put it inside the box she put in there. She was glad that she listened to Kagome, and that she brought back a blue nightgown for herself. It stopped at her ankles with a slip that went past the knees and a low cut neckline that made her blush. She could see why Kagome was grinning when she gave it to her. She put it on and took a calming breath while looking at herself in the mirror. Hopefully Miroku will like it as well. She went to the door and opened it to see Miroku with a smile and a far away look in his eyes.

"What has you smiling Miroku?" The moment he looked at her, his jaw was wide open. Out of all the things he thought she was going to wear, he never thought it would be a silk blue nightgown that showed off her figure in all the right places. "Miroku?"

"I'm sorry… it's just you, and the nightgown… you look beautiful." She smiled nervously at him while she came further into the room. Miroku reached out his hand toward her. "It's alright, Sango. I know how you feel."

"You do?" She unconsciously came toward him and took his hand while she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I'm nervous that I might disappoint you somehow. I hope that I never do, but I still have that fear." He gently tucked a piece behind her ear and caressed her face.

"I feel that way to. Funny, huh?"

"Sango, I have a feeling that we will be perfect for each other. We just have to be comfortable around each other. I love you, and I know that you love me." Sango nodded her head in agreement and moved closer to Miroku until their bodies almost touched.

"I do love you, Miroku, it's just…"

"What?"

"I feel like you expect more from me. I know that you would never make me do anything that I'm not ready for, but it's like you know what you want from us and that you're not scared." Sango was looking down at the bed-spread at this point.

"Sango, look at me. Sango…" The tenderness in Miroku's voice caused her to look up into his eyes that held a seriousness that she's never seen. "Sango, I know that it doesn't look like it most of the time, but I get scared as well. Before I met you, I only thought of the day when I would defeat Naraku or die in my pursuit. After I met the others, I started rethinking that and started thinking of how I could exist. It wasn't until I met you that I started dreaming of living. Don't you see, Sango, you're the reason why I live, why I'm so confident that everything will work out alright. And I never want you to feel like I expect anything from you except your love. And if you haven't noticed, when it comes to intumesces between husband and wife, I'm just as new to it as you are." Sango blushed at the commit, but was still moved by his words. She felt so much better by his words that her doubts and fears seemed to float away.

"So, I guess we'll have to learn together." Miroku smiled at her before lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but held the promise of love and tenderness. Miroku pulled Sango onto his lap with one leg on each side. Sango gasped at the new position and Miroku used that to his advantage to deepen the kiss. Sango moaned into his mouth and held onto him, afraid of losing the intimate touch they were sharing.

Miroku moved his hands across her body, one moving into the slip of her nightgown. He caressed the leg and thigh until he got another moan out of her. They eventually needed air, and pulled away from each other. Miroku started kissing and nibbling her neck and ear.

"Miroku… ummm… please.," Miroku kissed her mouth again with more force than the previous kiss, his hand sliding up further and started caressing her womanhood. Sango gasped at being touched where no man has ever touched her. "Miroku…"

"Sango, you feel so good." Miroku kissed and nibbled on her skin. First it was her neck, and then he started going lower to the valley of her breast. He withdrew his hand from her and started lowering the straps of her gown, kissing the revealed skin. Sango threw back her head and arched her back, giving more of herself to Miroku. "What do you want, Sango? Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Miroku. Only you." Miroku let out a little moan while he lifted the nightgown off of her. He looked at her body and all of the blood rushed from his head to and another part of his anatomy.

Sango felt something move across her thigh and saw how aroused Miroku was, and it was because of her. Miroku lifted her up and positioned her over him and slowly lowered her to himself. The both of them moaned at the new sensations. Miroku held Sango close as she lowered herself all the way.

"Sango, are you alright." Miroku's voice was raspy to his own ear as he restrained himself from moving. He didn't want to cause her any pain.

"I'm alright, Miroku." She never felt anything this pleasurable before, and when she shifted her body, she gasped as pleasure shot through her entire body. Miroku groaned at the sensations she caused. He put his hands around her waist and gently lifted her before bringing her down.

"This is the pleasure we can give each other, Sango." She moaned as Miroku lifted her up and brought her down just as gently. Miroku started kissing and nibbling everything that was in his reach while Sango gently rode him, gasping and moaning when she would slightly shift her body. The pleasure slowly built until they came to a sweet release. They held each other before anyone of them could talk.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah." Miroku nuzzled her neck while holding onto her. Sango kissed him on the temple before withdrawing from him. Sango sat on his lap and snuggled against him. "You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No, you're really beautiful." He gently caressed her waist while kissing her on the forehead. "And I promise to make you as happy as I can."

"I know, and I'll make you as happy as I can."

"I know." They stayed that way for the rest of the night, talking and caressing each other.

_Hope you like this chapter. This might be my last chapter of this story, but I'm not sure. You guy tell me what you think and I might write another chapter or write a sequel._


End file.
